Porcelain Hearts
by SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: Hermione goes to stay with Sirius the summer before 5th year. She really likes him and he knows it. His heart soars at the thought of her. Why? slight to a lot of OOC, AU, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings Suck

**A/N: The songs used in this fan fiction I know were not in existence during the right time period. Use your imagination people, it's a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter **

Sirius wasn't happy. He was forced to stay in the one place he wishes he could torch and watch it burn to the ground and into hell. Dumbledore made it clear to Sirius that he will not be leaving the house at all, even in his Animagus form. Harry and his friends had just finished fourth year and Sirius couldn't wait to see Harry, especially after what happened with Cedric Diggory. Harry wouldn't be coming until sometime in August, much to Sirius' dismay.

"Sirius, be patient. Harry will be here before you know it," Arthur Weasley said to him before an Order meeting.

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I know. When am I getting his little brainiac friend?"

"Hermione? Remus should be bringing her sometime tomorrow. She'll be here to keep you company and we'll be here for the rest of the summer in a couple of weeks," Arthur informed Sirius. Sirius only nodded and the meeting began.

~*~

Sirius was sleeping in his room at 2:00pm. He was up all night, drinking with Tonks and Mad-Eye.

Remus Lupin Apparated in the Black Library with Hermione Granger at his side. "So, you ready to get the full Sirius Black Experience?" Remus asked Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "From what I know, there's not that much to experience."

Remus barked out a laugh and helped Hermione get her bags up the stairs and into the room she would be sharing with Ginny when they came up. "I'll go find Sirius while you get yourself situated."

Hermione nodded and got to unpacking.

Remus went straight for Sirius' room. He opened the door to find him in bed, sleeping quite loudly. Remus jumped onto Sirius, waking him up instantly.

"Moony! Aren't you too old to be doing this kind of shit?" Sirius asked groggily while glaring at the laughing werewolf.

"You're older than I am, Padfoot. Anyway, I brought Hermione," Remus told him.

"Ugh! She doesn't have to be here. I'm fine by myself!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his head into his pillow.

"Dumbledore asked Hermione if she would do this and she wouldn't say no to Dumbledore. She has too much respect for him. You should have heard what she said downstairs though."

"What did the girly say?" he said in a tone that obviously meant he could care less.

"I asked her if she was ready for the full Sirius Black experience and she said that there wasn't much to experience," Remus laughed. Sirius shot up and ran out of his room. He ran into Hermione's room and picked her up from behind, making her scream. He ran with her down the stairs and into the living room where he threw her on the couch. She was screaming the whole time.

"So? Not that much to experience, eh?" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius. Black. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! I thought you were a Death Eater," Hermione scolded him. Sirius looked behind her.

"Nope, that's a Death Eater," Sirius said, pointing to whatever her was looking at. Hermione looked behind and saw Severus Snape and Dumbledore standing there.

"And to think when I got here, I hear a scream of murder. I'm glad you two seem to be getting along well," Dumbledore commented. All of a sudden, a song was heard.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_

Hermione got out her cell phone, and answered it. "Hey, babe… I can't… I know I just got home but I'm not there anymore… I'll talk to you later… Because I'm tired of your complaining… Love you too… 'bye." Hermione hung up her phone. "Sorry, boyfriend insecurities," she explained.

Sirius asked, "What song was that?"

"LoveGame by Lady Gaga. It's Muggle music. I thought I had it on vibrate, sorry," Hermione said. Sirius laughed.

"Well, what's a Disco Stick?" He asked, seriously not knowing what it meant.

Hermione's face got all red. "That's not important. I have to call my mother, excuse me," she said fast, running out of the room.

Sirius laughed and sat down in the chair opposite the couch. "Making her and Ginny feel awkward is priceless."

"Well, as I can tell, these few weeks will be entertaining enough for you. Severus has come to talk to Miss Granger, though. Can you get her back again?" Dumbledore asked politely. Sirius nodded and jogged into the kitchen where he found Hermione on the phone.

"He's so hot…no I can't tell you who…he's one of my friend's from school's guardian…he's got icy blue eyes and dark curly black hair…so sexy, I know!…he doesn't know who Lady Gaga is and Colt called me, playing LoveGame and this guy asked me what a Disco Stick was… I freaked and said I had to call my mother…yeah, I'll call you tonight…'bye."

Sirius crept up behind her, still utterly shocked she was talking about him, and whispered, "So, how's Mommy?"

Hermione squealed and whipped around. Sirius was smirking and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long were you standing there?" Hermione asked slowly.

Sirius looked up, pretending to think. "Eh, around the part where 'he's so hot.' So, u fancy me, Hermione?"

"I was not talking about _you_!"

"I'll torment you later. Snivellus wants a word with you." Sirius said. Hermione gave him a confused look and he sighed, saying, "Snape."

"Oh…okay," Hermione muttered and left the room, her face totally red from embarrassment.

Remus came in the kitchen, walking boldly, like always. "I just saw Hermione, she was all red. What did you do to her?"

"_I_ did not do anything to her. She likes me and I called her out on it. She's denying it, of course, but I know she was talking about me," Sirius replied.

"What was she saying?"

"That I'm hot and sexy. I didn't even think she could say the word sexy. She doesn't seem the type that even knows that babies are made form having sex."

"Only you would turn this sexual. Just remember, she's only fifteen. She's just going through a crush. Don't give her a reason to act on it," Remus said seriously. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"A fifteen year old is really going to be a victim of my sexual needs? I feel hurt, Moony," Sirius said, clutching his heart in fake hurt. Remus shook his head but gave Sirius a serious look.

Sirius just stared back. "You know, Nymphadora really likes a certain werewolf."

This made Remus look away.

"See? I win!" Sirius said. Remus' face was red.

"I've already told you, you are imagining things, Pads. I brought your _underage_ entertainment so I have to head out. I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius," Remus said, leaving the kitchen without waiting for a response form Sirius.

_In the living room…_

Hermione entered the living room just as Remus was leaving to the kitchen.

"Professor Snape, Sirius said you wanted to see me?" Hermione asked as she faced the most hated teacher in all of Hogwarts.

"Yes. I am sure you are aware that you are very talented, especially in Potions. I am offering you to put your skills into actual work for Hogwarts itself and St. Mungo's. They are in need of certain Potions and I will need help once the term begins. Will you assist me in making these Potions?" Snape asked in his deep, calming voice.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir. I'd be honored."

"Good. That's all I needed. I shall leave you to the cur you have condemned yourself to. Good day, Miss Granger," he said getting ready to go and Dumbledore followed him.

"'Bye, Professors."

Hermione was officially alone with Sirius, only he wasn't in the room with her. She decided to avoid him for a little while, going upstairs to read.

Sirius secretly watched her. Knowing she had feelings for him was both funny to use against her and also nerve-wracking. When he thought of her, his heart beat escalated slightly. He shrugged it off, going straight for his Firewhiskey.

**A/N: Eh, I like it. This does take place along with the books but I am changing to where it's more in our present time. It's easier to write with. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be up soon!!!**

**~Valley***


	2. Chapter 2: Sensitive

**A/N: I just want to say that if you don't like my stories, then don't say anything (review wise). I'm sorry but I can't please everyone and I am tired of getting shitty reviews that don't help me at all. I am not a very good criticism taker anyway, but if you don't have anything nice to say, then shush. I know that was childish but whatever. Thank you,**

**~Valley***

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Hermione came down the stairs around 9pm. Molly and Arthur were there for a meeting and Hermione excused herself to the library. She didn't know how she was going to survive the next couple of weeks alone with Sirius. It's just something she'd rather avoid.

"Hermione, how are you enjoying your first day?" Arthur asked her after the meeting was over. Many witches and wizards were still present.

"I have had better days, Mr. Weasley," Hermione smiled politely at him before moving along. She wants tea, strong tea. Molly noticed that Hermione did not want to be bothered so stayed out of her way by witting at the table with her husband at her side. Sirius, however, decided that now was the perfect embarrassing opportunity.

"So, Miss Granger-" he began but Hermione cut him off sharply.

"Sirius, if you are not going to show me respect in your own household and continue to attempt at embarrassing me, I will have no choice but to castrate you and watch you as you bleed a horrible death. Do you understand me?" Hermione demanded as she stared at him dead in the eyes, making her threat that more of a reality. He looked at her shocked. She grabbed his hair from behind and nodded it up and down. "Good."

She grabbed her tea and left the room. Remus was sniggering across the room, which was silent in shock. Dumbledore was chuckling at the situation.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing, just wrong timing," Sirius muttered before leaving the kitchen to go into the cellar, his usual getting drunk place. Remus soon followed like Sirius knew he would.

"Padfoot" Remus said but Sirius interrupted.

"She's just an emotion little bitch right now. I caught her at the wrong moment is all."

"Sirius, maybe you should cut her some slack. She's here on Dumbledore's request, she can't talk to Harry, she won't be seeing Ron or Ginny for two whole weeks and she left her home much earlier than expected. She's going through I kind of withdrawal from the respect she usual receives, even from Ron. I know you didn't mean any harm, but girls at her age are bipolar, they switch from one emotion to the next in a second. She's also mad at you for attempting to embarrass her in front of her wizard family, people she knows. I think you should go up and talk with her," Remus suggested.

"No, let her suffer. I'll let her come to me, I am not getting my balls cut off before I have had anytime to use them," Sirius said.

"See? Fear usually in this case, equals respect. That's what she needs, Sirius. And you are capable. You treated Lily the same way and she whipped you into shape of respecting women. Fifteen or not, Hermione is a woman, she's what Lily was whipping you in shape for. Those years locked up has robbed you of what Lily spent a decade trying to teach you? From the time we were eleven, she always had hope that you would make someone a great husband someday and therefore, she taught you how to treat women right. I know that Hermione is stretching what Lily was trying to teach you but Hermione is just like Lily, there is very little differences between them. It's clear why Harry is friends with her, he doesn't know it but she his mother's replica. He's like his dad, hanging out with the brainy people. Do you know where I am getting at?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius just watched his drink, but he listened intently on what Remus said.

Remus has his moments and Sirius learned that what Remus had to say was usually very important. Sirius sighed loudly and stomped his way up the steps. Remus smirked, knowing where and what Sirius was going to do.

Sirius knocked on Hermione's door and he heard a soft 'Come in.'

He opened the door slightly. "It's me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sirius," Hermione said in her still soft voise, like she had lost it.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I came up into my room and screamed into the pillow for a good five minutes. My throat is sore," Hermione admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

Sirius entered the room fully, sitting on the other bed next to Hermione's. He sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, trying to embarrass you in front of everyone. You didn't deserve that," Sirius admitted.

Hermione smiled and responded in her weak, soft voice, "Thank you. I'm just going to act like nothing happened. I'm gonna go to bed, I am exhausted."

"I think you should at least mingle for another hour, just for everyone downstairs' sake, don't you?" Sirius suggested. "Come on, I'll give you some herbal tea for you're throat, which by the way you sisn't need to lose on my account."

"It's not just you, my stupid boyfriend is being a jackass," Hermione said, annoyed but not at Sirius.

"'Jackass?' I didn't think such bookworms like you knew words like that," Sirius teased lightly.

Hermione laughed lightly, "You'd be surprised at what I can say, Mr. Black."

Sirius laughed and they headed downstairs together. Hermione headed into the kitchen first, seeing Molly and gave her a hug. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. It's really nice to see you again," Hermione told the woman. Molly returned the sentiment, watching as Hermione mingled gracefully around the room.

"So, how are things on this first day with her?" Molly asked Sirius.

"They're getting better," he commented with a smirk as he watched Hermione give people hugs and hand shakes with a wide smile on her face.

Molly said nothing more, just sat donw next to her husband, hand in hand.

Hermione's phone had began to ring once again, playing the same song as before. She reluctantly answered it, saying excuse me from Professor Dumbledore and Snape, with whom she was speaking.

"What, Colt?" Hermione asked, clearly irritated, as she walked into the empty living room. Sirius, worried about Hermione and her expression when she left, followed her and listened to her conversation.

"Baby, what you doin'?"

"Colt, where are you, I can barely hear you over the music?" Hermione told him, pressing the phone tightly against her ear.

"I'm at Angeline's party, come over, I wanna talk," he said.

"Colt, I told you, I am not even close to home," Hermione reminded hotly.

"I don't care. I wanna talk. Please, baby?" Colt asked. Hermione sighed and saw that Sirius was right there, she gasped but came up with something in her head.

"Sirius, is it possible for me to get to Paris in minutes and still be back before midnight?" Hermione asked him, covering her phone.

Sirius stared at her. "Why?"

"My friend Angeline is having a party and friends really want me to be there," Hermione semi-lied.

Sirius told her to wait a moment while he left into the kitchen. "Remus." The werewolf looked at him. "Can you come with me for a second?"

Remus followed Sirius into the hallway before the living room. "Hermione wants to go to Paris for a party one of her Muggle friends is throwing. I can't Apparate her anywhere. Can you take her and bring her back? She ensured she is to be back here before midnight," Sirius said in a monotone voice.

"Yes…I can. But you don't seem so happy about that," Remus commented carefully.

"If this is a party like I think it is, it's like the ones we went to before Lily started whipping us. I would rather you take her and bring her back," Sirius said in a tired voice.

"She's a good kid, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted and favorited this story, that means a lot to me :')**

**~Valley***


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me save for the plot. =)))**

Hermione entered her friend Angeline's house, waving to Remus before she did. Remus went into a nearby café and told Hermione to meet him there when she was ready to go. The music was loud, very loud. People were shouting the lyrics and at each other. Hermione had found Angeline in no time; she was in the kitchen getting more beer.

"Angeline?" Hermione said trying to get her attention.

Angeline whipped around and looked at Hermione before squealing. She ran and gave Hermione a big hug. Angeline was a tall, skinny strawberry blonde who just loved to have a good time. Her IQ matched Hermione's but Angeline was way more outgoing.

"Ahh!! Wot the 'ell you doin' 'ere?" she asked in a heavy English accent.

"Colt said to come and I thought I should. He sounded high," Hermione told her.

Angeline thought for a moment. "I don' know where 'e iz. 'e must 'ave walked out wit Joshua."

Joshua was Angeline's older brother who happened to have every drug you can think off. Big time dealer. Colt's dealer, sadly. We went out back together and saw Colt and Joshua with a few other guys on the opposite end of the in-ground pool.

"'ey! Colton! 'ermione's 'here for ya!" Angeline yelled when we were close enough. Colt saw Hermione and walked slowly over to her, forcefully wrapping her up in his arms and crushing his lips to hers. She struggled against him.

"C-colt! No, not while you're high. We already talked about this," Hermione said, attempting to push him off without hurting him.

"Come on, baby. Let's go somewhere quieter," Colt said.

"No, Colt. Why did you ask me here if all you want to do is get laid? I'm sure Riley Simpson will give you what you want," Hermione said in a mocking tone.

Colt just laughed, "You won't let that go, will you? We weren't even together at the time!"

"Colt, we had been dating for four months when you slept with her and on countless occasions after that. I'm not stupid. What Vanessa and Angeline tell me are things they have proof that happened. What is you're problem, Colt? Am I not enough for you?" Hermione asked, stopped the tears before they entered the front of her eyes.

Colt shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "'Mione, why don't you just get outta here. It was a mistake asking you to come here," he whispered enough for Hermione to hear.

"It was a mistake to give you a chance to begin with, Colt," Hermione whispered just as softly. Hermione turned on her heel and left, going through the gate into the driveway.

Hermione was about to cross the street to the café where Remus was when she was grabbed and knocked out, unable to stop it form happening so fast.

~*~

Sirius took note that it was 12:02 and decided that Hermione must be having a great time so went to bed, not thinking of it again. She was teenager, no matter how brilliant. She was going to do what she wanted.

It was around 5:00am when he was shaken awake.

"What?" Sirius said hoarsely.

"Sirius, did Hermione somehow get back here last night?" Remus, he noticed, asked. Sirius bolted upward and almost knocked Remus on his ass.

"What do you mean 'did she'?" Sirius asked slowly, still attempting to wake up fully but was alerted just as well.

"She wasn't at the party when I went to get her sometime after midnight. Her friend, Angeline recognized me from a photo Hermione had of her, Harry, Ron, and I. She said that Hermione left about 10 minutes after she arrived. She didn't follow because Hermione was not in the mood with anyone. But, I told Hermione where to meet me and she never arrived there. I did a quick scan of the entire city with about a dozen invisible Patronus' and I never got a read on her. She's missing," Remus said gravely.

Sirius just stared at Remus, not knowing how to process the new information. He went over it in his head countless times before it finally hit him. Hermione was _missing._

Sirius told Remus to round up the Order members to come over for an emergency meeting. Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Remus, and Sirius were all in the kitchen. All were alert and awake, being used to this kind of thing to happen in their professions.

"Okay, before everybody panics, let Remus and I get the whole story out," Sirius started. "First of all, Hermione has gone missing."

Murmurs of shock were heard. Sirius waited for it to subside. Remus stood and relayed what he told Sirius to everyone.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Now, why did she go to this party in Paris?"

"As she lives in Paris, she has friends there and her friend Angeline was throwing it. She received a phone call from her boyfriend Colt to go to the party. Remus escorted her and she was to meet him at the café across the street. When she didn't return sometime after midnight, Remus looked all over before coming here," Sirius said calmly.

"I think it wise to talk to Miss Granger's boyfriend. He should be aware of what the situation is," Snape said in a dead, monotone voice. One would ask if he actually cared about her well-being.

"Sirius, you must stay here. You cannot be seen and she might turn up sometime. Everyone! You will be assigned parts of Europe to search for Miss Granger. Sirius will be here for you to report back to," Dumbledore said.

Sirius could only hope she was all right. There was nothing he could do now. She had to be okay. She's Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake.

~*~

Hermione woke up in a groggy state. Her head hurt from being hit in the head with something hard. She checked her head, it was sore. She looked back at her hand, which was covered in blood.

She looked around; she realized she was in a bedroom. It was simple but huge. She was on the wooden floor. She could see a puddle of blood from where her head laid. Someone walked in; a maid.

"I was told to make you look presentable for master. Please follow me this way, you must bathe and dress. I will help heal you, as I was told to. I'm Miss Michelle," she said. Michelle had long black hair and big blue eyes.

Hermione dressed in a dark green dress with black and silver lace flowing across her chest with black corset laces on the back, leaving it hard to breathe. Michelle put Hermione's hair up in an elegant bun that random strands of curly ringlets fell from it. Her make-up was simple, pinks and nudes. She looked like she had been a Slytherin her whole life. She looked pureblood.

"Miss Michelle? May I ask whom is your master?" Hermione asked, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror while Michelle did final touch-ups on her hair.

"Master forbade me to reveal his true identity. I will escort you to the dinner he has prepared for you. His confidents will be there with him, I'm afraid. You are to speak only when spoken to. Horrible things will happen if you do not follow his orders. Do you understand what I have told you?" Michelle asked.

Hermione nodded and swallowed hard as she was led down the spiral stairs and into a long hallway. At the end of it was a door and Hermione could hear voices on the other side of it. She took a deep breath and Michelle let her in. Hermione gasped audibly.

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to end it here. Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts, and favorited of this story =) that means a lot to me. Update soon, I promise!!**

**~Valley***


	4. Chapter 4: Where The Hell Is She?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Sirius waited and waited, going more mad by the second. It had been four hours since everyone departed. He was worried about Hermione, pissed he couldn't be out there doing something useful, and murderous towards whoever took her. He didn't know what to do; there wasn't anything he could do.

"Ugh!! I'm not doing anything useful!" he yelled.

"Sirius?" a voice came from behind him. He whirled around and found Ginny Weasley standing there with Ron, Fred and George.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Sirius stared at them, debating whether or not to tell them about Hermione. He came to the conclusion to not worry them with it.

"I'm just so fucking bored in this house all alone. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Mum told us when we all got up to come over here and wait for her and Dad to get here. She didn't want us home alone," Ginny said. George and Fred nodded.

"But, we're going down the street to the local pool and that's where us boys will be. Ginny wanted to stay," George said. He leaned in and whispered to Sirius, "She's not comfortable with her body this year."

"TFI, my friend. TFI."

George just shrugged his shoulders and they boys left. Sirius told Ginny he'd be right back down. He ran up to Hermione's room and hid all of her stuff so if anyone of them walked in here, no questions would be asked.

He went downstairs and made Ginny tea.

"So, how is your summer?" Sirius asked.

"Eh, it could be better. When's Hermione supposed to be here?" Ginny questioned.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Soon, I think. I'm not that sure." Sirius was always a good liar, no matter how bid of a deal the lie was.

"Oh, she's really fun. She'll be here before we should. Ask her to get her iPod and speakers out when everyone's here. She is so much fun when music is involved. She can dance," Ginny laughed as if she were remembering an event of such a thing.

"She doesn't look the type," Sirius commented, now interested in what type of girl Hermione Granger really was.

Ginny crossed her legs on the chair. "She sings and dances really well. She can handle quite a bit of alcohol, but that's thanks to me. When she stayed with us last summer, Fred and George made up a drinking game and she was the one who has 6 shots and 3 glasses of Firewhiskey and was still sober. Well, sober enough to function a straight line. She is very social and likeable and is a normal teenager away from Hogwarts. It's very surprising to a lot of people. Not to me though. She and I are very much close," Ginny said, laughing. Sirius was wide-eyed and everything.

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I remember nor have read about. You two, from what Harry has written, never speak at all."

"Hermione and I are alike and different. We just have more differences. We usually hang around each other when the boys are doing boy stuff. She and I are the only girls in their little group so it's only just we become close," Ginny explained, a smile planted on her face.

When Sirius opened his mouth to say something, Snape walked in the kitchen with Dumbledore behind him.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. Can you excuse us for a moment? Order business," Dumbledore said sweetly. She smiled at him and nodded.

"So, any news on her?"

"It is unknown whether or not a Death Eater took Miss Granger. The other's won't tell me until it's been a while. You realize they don't fully trust me yet," Snape said.

"Nothing. Where the hell would she be? Malfoy's?" Sirius asked, looking at Snape.

Snape shook his head. "I don't think they would take her somewhere so vulnerable to dark magic. They may be stupid, but The Dark Lord is not."

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Where is she?

~*~

Remus went to Colton's house after everyone departed. He rang on the doorbell and waited patiently. Colt answered the door, rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Hermione Granger's. Do you know where she is?"

"'Mione? Nope, no idea. Haven't seen her since yesterday at Angeline's party downtown. Why?" Colt asked.

"She didn't return home last night and we are worried she might have ran away or just forgot to tell us where she was going after the party. Can you tell me what happened last night?" Remus asked. Colt led him inside and they both sat down on the couch.

"Where are your parents?"

"At work. They're never home. It's just me and my little sister. I went to angeline's party last night, got high, called Hermione to come, she did, we got into a fight, she left, and I left around 3 am. She had to have left about five minutes after she arrived. She didn't stay," Colt said seriously. Remus nodded and stood.

"Thank you for your time. Just keep an eye out for her and we'll let you know when she's found."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. Good bye," Remus said, leaving the house. They weren't narrowing down anything to getting her back.

~*~

Hermione let out an audible gasp when she entered the room. There was a long table of people sitting and one stood out to her: Voldemort.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, how nice of you to return to the living! How was your night?" Voldemort asked in an amused voice.

Hermione kept silent, still in shock of who her captor was.

"Surprised to see me? I'm sure Harry told you of my return. Did you not believe him?"

"Of course I believe him. I always will," Hermione said, sticking up for Harry in an instant.

Voldemort smirked. "So, sit down, Miss Granger. don't be rude to your hosts. If you choose to be, my Bellatrix here will have to use the Cruciatus Curse to make you," Voldemort said, hovering his hand over a woman next to him. She has crazy curly hair and a beautiful, but tired and lunatic looking, face with thick make-up. She looked ready to kill.

Hermione sat down on the other end of the table, opposite Voldemort.

How the hell was she going to get out of this?

~*~

Sirius paced around his room. No one had returned after Remus reported and Remus decided to stay and keep an eye on things and Sirius.

Sirius was sighing and running his hand through his hair. 'Where the hell would they have taken her and who are 'they' anyway? Fuck it all to hell.'

"Sirius?" it was Ginny.

"Yeah, how can I help you Ginny?" Sirius asked. He motioned for Ginny to enter his room and she sat on the chair that was in the corner.

"I have a bad feeling about Hermione. Is she okay?" Ginny asked sincerely. Sirius looked at her and didn't have the heart to lie to someone so innocent anymore than he had.

"No, she's… she's not. She went to a party last night and never returned to where she was supposed to. We have reason to believe she was abducted. You cannot tell your brothers about her. We're going to find her soon," Sirius added quickly.

Ginny's tears ran down her face but it's composure never changed but when she spoke, it was shaky. "Sirius? Do you have any idea why Hermione agreed to come here so early, knowing full well it would be just you two for a few weeks?" Ginny whispered. She looked at him and he shook his head, waiting for Ginny to continue.

"It's because she really liked you. I'm not sure if she still feels the same she did a few months ago but she seemed really in love with you. But certain events may have changed her mind. All I know is that she had deep feelings for you that she would never act on because she cares about Harry too much. Don't tell anyone, except maybe Remus if you have to."

Sirius' face was surprised but he composed it just as quickly. "I have a feeling that you feel the same, just not now. But you'll realize later how much she means to you. I'll see you later, I've said what I wanted to."

Ginny left without another word, leaving Sirius to his thoughts. Not a very smart thing to do.

**A/N: I'm sorry this one is so late, we're painting my room red and the fucking paint is horrible but I heart it so far!! I will update before Christmas, I promise and if I break it, eh, oh well. I'll make up for it. Maybe I'll let something good happen in the story =)**

**~Valley***


	5. Chapter 5: Found

Remus ran down the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place and almost fell in his hurry. Ginny was still the only Weasley there.

"Ginny!" Remus shouted as he entered the library, where Ginny was reading a dark blue book. "Where's Sirius?"

"I have no idea. He was in his room the last I saw him. Why?" Ginny asked.

"He is not in this house. He left!"

Ginny went wide-eyed and shot up out of the library and out of the door, Remus close behind her. They had a silent mutual agreement to go and look for Sirius for as far and long as they could. Remus sent a Patronus to Dumbledore, Snape, Kingsley, and Molly.

~*~

Sirius waited until he was sure no one would be coming through the door anytime soon and ran out of it, quickly changing into his animagus form. He trotted down the streets.

After Ginny had said what she did, all he could think was that one, Ginny was mad and two, he can probably find Hermione before any of them could. He was a mastermind of hiding. He'll be able to smell her out and bring her back, unscathed.

Or so he thought…

~*~

Hermione stayed quiet throughout the whole dinner, not once looking up from the table. She heard the doors open and close, but didn't look up.

Voldemort's hiss of a voice seemed pleased enough. "Ahh, Severus, how lovely of you to join us. I have someone here you might recognize from school," he said.

Hermione looked up when she heard 'Severus,' knowing it had to be Snape. Surly enough, the bat was standing at the door, only looking at her when she turned to him, wide-eyed.

"Professor?" Hermione said weakly.

Snape, however showed no emotion. "You called for me, My Lord?"

Hermione's face fell, even though it had held no hope, it still seemed like he would give a student in her position a little more recognition.

"Do you not see who is here?" Voldemort said, amused. Snape looked once more at Hermione.

"Miss Granger. My Lord, I have been around long enough to not ask questions. If it is essential I know something, you will tell me yourself. Otherwise, it is none of my business. Miss Granger is of no relation to me at all. I do not wonder why you have her, that alone is your business," Snape said, never not looking at Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked. "Yes, very clever and right you are, Severus. You have learned quite well in all these years. But I will tell you of my plans when we are alone. I trust you, Severus."

"As well you should, my Lord."

Hermione was trying to comprehend what was going on. Snape had not once given her a side glance unless he was told to before.

"Severus, how is the Order as of late?" Voldemort asked. Severus sat at Voldemort's right and began.

"The Order, right as we speak, is searching the globe for Miss Granger, actually. They are all very worried. I, who was unaware of her captor, searched for her as well. It didn't cross my mind you would have any need for her," Snape spoke smoothly.

Voldemort smiled evilly, the act was unsettling. "Good, not that we've got them scared, they will understand that I have really returned."

"Let us hope, my Lord. Then again, wizard's and witch's of this age are dull when it comes to news," Lucius Malfoy commented.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Well, that is enough for tonight. You all may be excused except for Severus and Hermione."

Hermione wanted to just go and not be a toy of his.

"Please come sit up here to my left, my dear," Voldemort said. Hermione did as she was told, not willing to spark any trouble in her weak state.

"So, Severus, why do you think I have Hermione here?" Voldemort asked, his voice cool.

"Most likely because of Potter, I would surmise," Snape replied, looking at Hermione and sent her a message in her mind.

"Everyone is worried and we will get you out soon. I promise."

Hermione didn't make any note that she heard him. She did, but knew when to act like nothing happened.

"Correct, Severus. Because you have succeeded in him hating you, I have one of his best friends, the mudblood. The smart one," Voldemort sniggered.

Snape nodded, never looking at Hermione again.

"So, Hermione, what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?" Voldemort asked her, turning to her.

"Nothing. I was only there not even one day. I don't even know where it is. Remus Apparated us there," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Hm. Well, where is Potter?"

"Not there yet. I'm not sure where he is, he hasn't written in a while," Hermione said. She figured that if she answered his questions it would be easier.

"Does anyone suspect I have her?" he asked Snape.

Snape shook his head. "It has not been outwardly spoken amongst them when I was with them. I am not all sure they even thought about the possibility the Dark Lord would have Miss Granger," Snape said.

Voldemort nodded. "Well, I shall ponder at this. Severus, can you escort Miss Granger to her room? It is at the top floor on the second right."

"Yes, milord."

Snape followed Hermione out of the room and up the many stairs. When Snape was sure he was not being watched, he turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you are going to be safe as long as you answer his questions and do as he says. Bellatrix will not be nice if you disobey the Dark Lord. I will tell Dumbledore what I have witnessed and I know where you are. I am not going to tell you for your own safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"Go to your room while I report to the Dark Lord. I will come back later in the night if I can. Be safe for everyone's sake."

And he left.

Hermione wasn't sure what Snape was really going to do but knew that she could trust him.

~*~

Sirius felt as though he searched everywhere. He went from London to somewhere in Russia now. He decided to Apparate back to Grimmauld after a while when he saw Malfoy. He followed him in his dog form and found that Malfoy wasn't alone. Two other Death Eaters were with him; Avery and Rudolphus.

They were all whispering and Sirius, having keen hearing, listened intently.

"So, the mudblood is there?"

"Yes, for reasons purely guessable. But, she will be safe as I hear. Then again, my home isn't very safe for a mudblood like her," Lucius spoke.

The others laughed. "So, what are your plans with her?"

"My plans?"

"Yes."

"None. There are no plans I have made with that mudblood. Narcissa would want me home by now. Good bye gentle men."

Sirius Apparated the same time Lucius did as to not cause suspicion. He arrived in his kitchen where everyone was. They looked at him shocked.

"Hello. Goodbye."

"Sirius-" Molly started but he was already Apparating and wasn't going to stop. He Apparated right outside the Malfoy's Estate gates. It had to be somewhere around midnight, it was pitch black.

Sirius could see movement in the house. A crack was heard beside him. He jumped and had his wand at the ready. It was Snape.

"What the hell are you doing, Black?" Snape snarled at him.

"Rescue Hermione, what else would I be doing here?!" Sirius whisper-yelled back.

"We need a plan for her rescue. I beg you to come back to the Order and we will figure this out. Plus, in order to get rid of me anyway, you need to Apparate me back," Snape said, smirking. Sirius wanted nothing more than to punch Snape and run into Malfoy's home to save Hermione but he sighed and decided he should, for one, take the rational road.

"Fine," he spat and Apparated them back into the kitchen.

"Sirius! You every do that again and I will castrate you to the next millenium!"

"Molly, one, that didn't make much sense, and two, I'm sorry to have worried you. I got anxious," Sirius said backing into the wall as Molly advanced on him.

"Molly, dear, come on. Now we can come up with a plan for Hermione's rescue," Arthur said and Molly backed off with a glare. Sirius visible relaxed and mouthed a 'thank you' to Arthur who nodded.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted by Black. Miss Granger has been taken to Malfoy's Mansion. I am to go to her tonight to tell her the plan. I think that since Black is so ready to rescue her anyway he wants to, he should be part of the rescuing party. Lupin and Arthur should be there as well. Tomorrow night all the Death Eaters are to be there for a meeting and I am sure Hermione will not need to be there. She is on the top floor with two rights. She will not be hard to find nor to Apparate out of there. But it has to happen while the meeting is being held so that I cannot be blamed at all," Snape said.

"Even if we were early or late, I heard she was at Malfoy's from his own mouth somewhere in Russia. You were in no part of this at all in my way," Sirius said, smirking.

Snape nodded and Dumbledore stood. "That's it then. Sirius, Remus, and Arthur will go to Malfoy's and wait until they are sure the meeting has started and then it can go from there. Meeting adjourned."

And that was that. Tomorrow night, Sirius will be able to see Hermione. He was anxious enough. But Ginny's words flashed in his head suddenly.

He found it hard to believe that he loved Hermione in any way that wasn't pure friendship or just respect. Little did he know, those words were going to come back and kick him in the ass.

**A/N: Whoa, a little longer than I had intended. If u havent noticed, I am making this up as I go along and I really like how my mind is working in this story. As promised, I have another chapter in b4 xmas! So Happy Holidays!! I will update before new years bc I heart u all so much 3**

**~Valley***


	6. Chapter 6: Shocking Events

**Snape went back to Malfoy's as promised. He went straight to Hermione's room. She was sleeping, as it was late in the evening.**

"**Miss Granger," Snape said as he shook her shoulder until she woke up with a start.**

"**Snape!" She almost yelled, but he covered her mouth with his hand.**

"**I've come to report you on the Order's plan. I am not going to tell you everything for safety reasons. But you will be safe as soon as possible and this will be a distant memory. Do what they ask in the mean time. Do you understand me, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, his eyes boring into hers.**

**Hermione nodded and Snape left without another word.**

**~*~**

**Sirius waited and waited, anxious for the night to come. But it was only 6 am. He really sucks at this. He decided he would take a sleeping potion that will keep him asleep for twelve hours. So he did just that.**

**Ginny was back at her home and got up early to talk to her mother.**

"**Mum?" Ginny asked, startling her mother.**

"**Oh! Ginny, it's just you. What are you doing out of bed so early?" Molly asked, clutching her heart.**

"**I wanna talk to you about Hermione," Ginny said, watching as her mother's face changed from shock to worry.**

"**What about her, sweetheart?"**

"**How are we getting her back?" Ginny asked and Molly stared at the dishes she was cleaning.**

"**Remus is going to get her from her home in France. You know that, Ginny," Molly said in a semi-quiet voice.**

"**She was supposed to be there already. Sirius told me she's missing."**

**Molly dropped the dish she was holding and Arthur came running down at the sound of its crash.**

"**Molly! What's wrong?" Arthur asked, glancing between Molly and Ginny in shock and worry.**

"**Sirius told you that?"**

"**Yes, I'm not like the boys, believe what they see instead of what is said. I analyze, thanks to Hermione. Is she okay?"**

**Arthur said, "Ginny, Hermione is going to be all right. No need to worry about her; we have a plan. We'll get her tonight. If you're so worried, we will take you to Grimmauld to see her, safe and sound. Okay?"**

**Ginny nodded and gave her mother kiss on the cheek. "Don't kill Sirius, he's already freaked out enough," she murmured to Molly. Ginny left upstairs, leaving her parents in a state of shock.**

**~*~**

**Snape was at Grimmauld place with Dumbledore and Remus around seven at night. Arthur would come at eight and they would be at Malfoy's by nine.**

"**Where's Black?" Snape asked, most annoyed.**

"**I'll look around," Remus said, going straight to Sirius' room.**

**He found Sirius there, sleeping in his bed, snoring softly. Remus shook him awake gently, knowing Sirius still had terrible nightmares from Azkaban. Sirius shot up and almost punched Remus.**

"**Whoa! Sirius!! It's me, Remus!" Remus yelled. Sirius got his eyes to focus and he sat back down, he was only in boxers. (yummy for me!!) "God, you take paranoid to a whole new level," Remus commented, sitting next to him.**

"**Sorry, Moony. Bit jumpy is all. What time is it?" Sirius asked, still waking up.**

"**About seven. We will be leaving for Malfoy's in two hours. You sure you want to be a part of this?" Remus asked.**

**Sirius looked straight into his friends eyes. "Of course I do. Hermione doesn't deserve to be in this mess. Just because she's friends with Harry shouldn't make her a target for that bastard. Voldemort, I swear, is going to have to meet every single person he has effected and…ugh! I can't even think straight!"**

**Remus put a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "What's going on with you? You never really showed Hermione any kind of emotion like this."**

"**Ginny, the Weasley girl, reckons I'm in love with Hermione. She's mad. Hermione is only fifteen years old and it's just plain wrong. But from what Ginny has said, Hermione seems to have a crush on me," Sirius explained. Remus nodded, remembering their discussion before.**

"**She'll be safe and sound by midnight at the latest. We'll bring her back and Harry will not have to be worried about this. He has enough on his mind," Remus said. Sirius agreed silently.**

**Sirius missed Harry very much, especially after what Harry had witnessed during the Triwizard Tournament. He felt that he should be there for Harry but couldn't until the Order went to get him sometime next month.**

"**We'll get her, Moony. Sirius Black hasn't failed yet," Sirius said, smug with his comment. Remus chuckled, shoving his friend backwards and left still chuckling.**

**~*~**

**Hermione, all day, was kept up in her room. Around 4pm, someone knocked on her door. The person came in and Hermione found it was Draco Malfoy.**

"**Father told me we were housing a mudblood. Didn't know he meant you, Granger," Draco said, all smugness he would have, gone. **

"**Your mother came up here not long ago, telling me to behave myself. That I can manage that, even if I was a mudblood. What are you doing in here anyway? Torture me?" Hermione accused.**

**Draco shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm here because I'm bored. Why are you here?"**

"**Your precious Dark Lord seemed it fit to capture Harry Potter's best friend. I'm not that much help to him so I don't know why he is keeping me. Harry already knows that he can't sacrifice himself for me of all people," Hermione said.**

**Draco came in the room more and sat down on a nearby chair. He sighed, "Father and Mum don't like doing this anymore. They pretend for Aunt Bella and their parents memory. I hate it. I don't care how you, or Weasley, or Potter see me, the way I have acted kind of made it seem that way."**

"**You're not making any sense, Malfoy," Hermione said, confused out of her mind. **

"**I hate being the son of a Death Eater; people have high expectations of you. Don't get me wrong, my parents love me very, very much. They would do anything for me. But they have to put on a front for The Dark Lord. It gets old and irritating after a while," Draco said, looking at the wooden floor. "They want me to be one of them next year and I have no idea how to get out of it."**

**Hermione was in apparent shock. Draco Malfoy was opening up to **_**her**_** of all people about his fears and insecurities. Hermione couldn't speak, the shock still fresh.**

**Draco looked up at her and saw her eyes were wide. He sighed, aggravated, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."**

**Hermione quickly regained some consciousness and said, "No, don't be sorry that you finally are able to let it out. I'm sorry. You just don't realize how surprising it is to witness Draco Malfoy being…normal. Human."**

**Draco smirked, "Yeah, it's not everyday I feel the need to say what's on my mind."**

**Hermione nodded. "I feel the same way a lot of the time. People, you included, see me as a know-it-all girl who would never do anything incriminating. If you knew me at home, I am a totally different person. I do anything I want. It's Hogwarts that I feel has brainwashed people into seeing what they want now. Especially after four years. I'm going to be sixteen. I've already done almost everything a teenager thinks of doing."**

**Draco watched Hermione as she talked and they, for the first time ever, had a heart to heart.**

**It was somewhere around 8pm when they realized how long they both had been talking. Draco said goodnight and left her in her room. Narcissa came in not three minutes after her son had left.**

"**Granger, The Dark Lord insists your presence. Come," she said in her high authority voice.**

**Hermione nodded and followed without complaint. Hermione was led into the same room as yesterday and found Voldemort alone. This frightened Hermione but she covered it well with a non-caring air to herself.**

"**Sit, Mudblood," Voldemort said, smirking as he did.**

**Hermione sat at his right like she had yesterday when Snape was here. "What can I do for you?"**

"**I want to ask you about Severus Snape," he said, seeming serious enough.**

"**I don't know him well. What do you want to know?"**

"**Where do his allegiances lie?" he asked, his slit eyes boring into Hermione's.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Who do you think Severus is really working for?" Voldemort asked patiently.**

**Hermione thought for a minute. "Well, he has **_**your**_** mark on his arm, not Dumbledore's. He's creepy enough. I don't think he has the capability to lie to you. From what I have heard, you are smart enough to see through a charade. I, truly, believe he is not working in Dumbledore's favor," Hermione answered truthfully enough. Voldemort nodded. **

"**Huh. I don't think you need to be here for this meeting. Let it be known that I will need to speak with you after the meeting is over. You may go now," he said. Hermione nodded and left through the doors and escorted herself back to her room.**

**~*~**

"**It is about nine. We should head out," Snape said. Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen, drinking tea to pass by the hour.**

"**Should we leave the same time as you or wait at least a half an hour?" Arthur asked.**

"**These meetings are relatively short, so is your time to rescue Miss Granger. You three should Apparate about ten minutes after I do and then hurry. You will not have long to do brainwork. That should not be hard for you, Black," Snape sniggered. Sirius, being childish, stuck his tongue out at Snape.**

**Snape rolled his eyes and looked at the time. "I shall be leaving now. Albus?" Snape turned to Dumbledore, who nodded and Snape went on his way.**

"**Now we wait. I must stress how dangerous this is, especially for you, Sirius," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Miss Granger is valuable to all of us. But I am sure you will not fail. You have Remus, a fellow Marauder, and Arthur, a relative. And Severus, can't forget about him. Anyway, I will be waiting here with Molly and Miss Weasley when they come by to see how the rescue is going. I have implanted my own vision into each of your minds so I can see what is going on and aid in any way I can. Good luck to you all," Dumbledore said sincerely.**

**All three Apparated and the rescue begins.**

**A/N: I had to leave it there but I kept my promise that I would update before new years!! I was in the writing mode today =) Special thanks to padfootsgrl79 for a merry xmas and an 'I heart you too' that made my day (other than the fact it's Christmas =)) Thank you also to everyone else who read and liked this story and gives me good reviews!! I love them, they are my candy!! Eh, I'll try to squeeze another chap in before new years. Depends on my mind lol. Thank You!!!**

**~Valley***


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue and Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!!**

Hermione looked out the window that was across the room from the bed she was in all day. She had been crying since she was brought back here from her little meeting with Voldemort. She was mortified. She didn't know why she was breaking down like this. Maybe she was finally hit with the realization she may never get out of here alive. She was scared for Harry and for Ron; they finding out that she was taken and they may never see her again. She reached the window and saw that it was pouring rain.

Outside looked like what she felt on the inside.

~*~

Arthur, Remus and Sirius Apparated to the gates leading into the mansion. They scurried to the front door; battling the rain. When they made it onto the covered porch, they cautiously entered the door. No one was in sight so Arthur turned to them.

"What exactly do we do from here?"

Remus answered, "We have to find stairs and go all the way up. I think they are down here?" Remus inched toward a hallway on their left.

Sirius grabbed Remus. "No, that's where they all are. It's somewhere down here," Sirius said, turning to the right. When they reached the stairs, Draco was walking down them with a book in his hand. He was reading. (duh) Sirius stood still and Draco looked up nonchalantly and then his eyes got wide.

Sirius rushed to him and pushed Draco against the nearby wall. "Where is she?" Sirius asked aggressively. Draco never faltered.

"If you let me go, I can show you exactly where she is."

Sirius eyed Draco for a good time. When he saw that Draco couldn't lie to him, he let him go and followed him, heel to heel.

They were this close to getting her out of her. To getting her safe. That's why Sirius is here, to keep her safe, for Harry. Or himself? He was going to kill Ginny.

~*~

Voldemort was listening to Snape report the latest on the Order, which wasn't new because they were still looking for Hermione. Voldemort, in his mind, was going over everything that Hermione said to him about Snape. He was sure he could trust Snape but trust is a strong word. He, Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brothers seem to be the only ones who he can actually confide in. Though he would never talk about his past and if he would, it wouldn't be to anyone but Bellatrix, she doesn't judge. She swoons over him like he is the most admirable man on the planet, and be that as it may, she was married to a pureblood, something he really found a great quality in her. That she would marry for her honor and not for love, not like her sister, Andromeda. Voldemort thought, maybe he should pay the middle sister a visit.

Suddenly, Miss Michelle burst through the door.

"My Lord! There are strangers in the mansion! After the mudblood, I'm sure," Michelle yelled, panicked.

Voldemort, shooting up out of his chair, "Go after them." When the death eaters left, Voldemort looked at Michelle, who was bowed down at his feet. "Avada Kedavra."

And she was dead. "How dare you break up my meeting," he muttered before following slowly after his followers. (a/n I know, following his followers. That makes me smile)

~*~

Sirius followed behind Draco and Remus and Arthur were right behind him. They basically ran the whole way there, knocking down the door. Hermione jumped and almost screamed until she saw Sirius. Now knowing what came over her, she leapt into his arms, crushing her body to his. He never realized how petite and fragile she was. Like porcelain.

She was crying uncontrollably. "Shh, Hermione. Everything is gonna be okay now, I promise," Sirius muttered to her, picking her up bridal style. Her arms around his neck and her face buried in it, now one could see her face, but saw she was shaking.

Draco ran up to his room, as to not get blamed for any of this.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Sirius said over Hermione's head. Suddenly, the whole of Death Eaters were there in the hallway. Sirius noticed Bellatrix right away.

"Oh, dear Bella. How are you this fine evening?"

"Better than you, Sirius, I am sure. I see you have your mudblood whore. Auntie never did like the Muggles or Mudbloods you fucked, at least this one is decently pretty but still not up to standards of the family," she seethed. Voldemort was at the end of the hallway, watching.

"Ah, well, at least I got laid, whereas you were left to your fantasies of you precious Dark Lord while your husband slept around, not bothering with you," Sirius said.

Bellatrix got a wicked smile on her face. "She not yet sixteen, like the young ones, do ya, love? Well, seeing as she is Potter's best friend, must give you a hard-on that you get to fuck her before him. Make you feel big, dear cousin? To fuck before your loins go dry?"

"You're still as inappropriate as ever. But as it is somewhat of a family reunion…" Sirius said, secretly pulling out his wand. "Stupefy!"

And it was chaos. Not much is remembered on how everyone got out of there alive. Hermione clutched onto Sirius, even after they were safe and back at 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly and Ginny saw her and rushed to her. Hermione wouldn't let go of Sirius though. Seeing her alive was enough for now.

Sirius carried her upstairs, still not have gotten a good look at her face. His room had better light then hers so he took her there, setting her down on the bed slowly. He unlatched her hands from behind his neck and looked at her.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare her. Her eyes looked dead almost, like she was in shock, or in a trance.

"Hermione, you have to do something for me. You can nod or shake your head but you have to answer me. Okay?" he asked. She nodded her head slightly, not looking at anything in particular.

"Are you hurt at all?" _Shake._

"Did they try anything to hurt you?" _Shake._

"Is there something you need?" _Nod._

"You're gonna have to tell me, love."

Hermione looked at him and tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. She folded herself into the fetal position and sobbed. Sirius crawled on the bed behind her slowly and had each leg on her sides and held her as she cried. This, he felt, was all he could do. She cried for hours and hours until they both finally fell asleep. She was on his right, her head on his chest, arm around his waist, leg entwined with his. Sirius was on his back, his right arm curled at Hermione's waist and left hand on her right arm, his head inclined towards hers.

It was a cute scene to witness if you didn't know who they were. Molly, heavily disapproved of the position they were in when she went up to check on them, was outraged. Remus took a picture, smiling somewhat as he did so. Ginny couldn't fight the smug grin that was now planted on her face. She, with her mother and father, went home.

Remus and Dumbledore left soon after, giving Hermione space.

Sirius awoke and noticed he did not have any nightmares. This was the first night in fourteen years he hasn't had a nightmare. He looked to his right and saw Hermione sleeping soundly, her head still on his chest. He panicked slightly. This would be awkward and there was no way that he could move from underneath her without waking her up. So he laid there, actually somewhat enjoying the comfort of someone pressed against him in an innocent way. Not at all sexual.

Hermione began to stir about an hour after Sirius woke. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust. This wasn't the room in the Malfoy's mansion. This was an unfamiliar room. Her head was swimming with visions of last nights events but nothing grasped her.

Suddenly, she realized her head was on flesh, clothed flesh. She stiffened. Sirius noticed this and quickly said to her, "It's just me, Hermione. Sirius."

Hermione shot up onto her knees and looked at him, her face in shock. Sirius watched her carefully, not wanting to upset her. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did last night.

"Where am I?"

"My bedroom. I took you here to make sure you were okay and you began to sob. I guess we both fell asleep. Are you okay?" Sirius asked, clearly concerned for her. Her face gave a slight blush at his concern for her.

"I'm fine now, thank you. For everything," she said with a small smile.

Sirius still looked wary at her. "What was the crying all about? If you don't mind me asking," he added carefully.

Hermione looked away from him for a second before taking a deep breath. "To be as close to _him_ as I was, I was so freaked out. I really thought I was going to spend eternity with him. That me escaping or being rescued was nonexistent. I was truly scared I would never see any of my loved ones again. What scared me most was Harry and Ron. It would have devastated them, not to flatter myself at all. I was so… but Draco gave me some… compassion. Weird as it is, we bonded and it felt nice to be in a such a dark place but to have one of your enemies help you through it, you know? It was just amazing he had the capability to treat me as an equal, even if it was only for one night," a full smile was planted on her face now and Sirius was feeling two things.

He was feeling happiness because she was smiling. He was also feeling a slight pang of jealousy. She talked about Draco as if she had a crush on him. For some unknown reason to Sirius, it bothered him. It was something he didn't want to hear, and he didn't even know why.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Hermione asked, bringing him back to this world.

He looked at her and honestly said, "No, but I am glad you are safe and sound. I was worried about you. But, we got you back. That's all that matters."

Hermione gave him a confused look and curled up against him again, to hug him. He did nothing to condone it, but nothing to end it. She held him like he held her.

This was their way of communicating emotions. And she liked it.

**A/N **another chap in for ya b4 new years! Your welcome!!! Happy holidays!!! Thank you for all your support!!


	8. Chapter 8: What Could This Be?

**Hermione left Sirius' room later that day, as they fell asleep again. Dumbledore and Snape were in the kitchen when she arrived there. She was shocked to see them and screamed, not knowing who they were at first. She's been paranoid since the abduction.**

**Snape and Dumbledore snapped their heads in her direction.**

"**Sorry, thought you two were other people," Hermione explained and went straight for the tea in the cupboard to make some. **

"**I see you are up and running, Miss Granger," Dumbledore commented, looking straight at her.**

**Hermione laughed a bit. "Actually, this is the first I have actually gotten up. I rarely got sleep there and I guess I was exhausted."**

**Snape's eyes widened a little, his eyebrows rose. "It is 7pm. You have been in Black's bedroom all this time?"**

**She looked him dead in the eye. With no emotion at all, she said, "Yes, I have. Sleeping."**

**Dumbledore chuckled, knowing what Snape was insinuating. "I am sure Miss Granger is responsible enough. So, how are you feeling?"**

**Hermione stopped and thought. "I guess I'm okay. I really don't know yet. I guess we'll see," she said, giving them a small smile. **

**Remus came rushing in. He took one look at Hermione and then yelled, "What did you do to him?!"**

**Hermione, bewildered, just stood there. Not knowing what to do. Or to say.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Sirius. He says he didn't have a nightmare last night. What. Did. You. Do?" Remus asked slowly. **

**Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about, Remus."**

**Snape and Dumbledore just stared at them. Somewhat in shock. "Sirius didn't have a nightmare last night?" Dumbledore asked.**

**Remus nodded. "No, he didn't. He just told me he didn't have a single nightmare last night for the first time in fourteen years. And he thinks it's because of Hermione."**

**Sirius, then, came running into the room, struggling with a button up shirt. "Moony! Dammit, Moony. Didn't have to scare the poor girl, did ya?"**

**Hermione, not knowing what else to do, left the kitchen, only to be followed by Sirius. "Hermione," he started. "You didn't do anything wrong. I told Remus about me not having any nightmares last night and he flipped. When I told him it was probably because you were beside me, he flipped even more. I'm sorry that he was accusing you of something else." They were on the stairs, Hermione at least five ahead of him. They were facing each other now.**

"**What was he accusing me of?" she asked, skeptically. **

"**Uh…well…that's not important right now. Anyway, he was just really freaked that I hadn't had a nightmare last night. Every night since James and Lily died, I have horrible nightmares. Azkaban made them worse. Dementors made me relive all of that, every day. Every. Single. Day."**

**Hermione just stayed silent. She felt really bad for how his life had turned out, especially at a young age. Taken to jail for a crime he didn't commit and would NEVER commit had to be really hard. And for his friends to believe he did. Horrible. She didn't know anyone who could relate to him at all. But she could try her hardest.**

"**So, when I told Remus for the first time in fourteen years, I hadn't had a nightmare, it shocked him. I think it shocked him more than it did me. I have a question for you, if you don't mind," he said, his eyes meeting hers, smoldering her soul. **

**She nodded, not trusting her voice. Who knew that he cold have this much of an affect on her? She, obviously, didn't.**

**Sirius looked away, shutting his eyes, trying to form his thoughts to words. "Come with me," he said, instead. He lead her back to his bedroom where they wouldn't be overheard. **

"**Sit down," he ordered, not harsh at all. She sat on the end of his bad and he sat at the head of it. He took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I just want to clear something that Ginny told me while you were…missing," he said, meeting her eyes with reluctance. Hermione visibly stiffened.**

"**She told me that you…fancy…me. Now, it's not a bad thing if you do," he added quickly. "It's just that there's something I need to research and I need to know your feelings for me, if there's any at all."**

**Hermione looked away from him. She struggled to remain calm and made a mental note to kill Ginny the next time she saw her. "Sirius, Ginny should not have told you anything. It's not important on how I feel or felt about you. Move on and forget about last night. For me."**

**Sirius looked at her, shocked. "You can't tell me to forget about last night. It was amazing, not having any nightmares. I haven't slept that peaceful since they began. Hermione, I have to know about your feelings. They are **_**very**_** important. Please," he **_**begged**_** her. She shook her head, not breaking. **

**Sirius let out a loud sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, you know what? I could say I have no romantic feelings for you at all, but I'd probably be lying," he whispered. Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide. "Ginny says that I'll come to see how much you mean to me. That you had really deep feelings for me and I that I'd reciprocate, in a way. Please, this won't change how I act around you nor will I ever tease you about it. I will never speak of it again, if you so wish it," Sirius said, looking in her eyes, and she saw he was telling the truth.**

**Hermione sighed, and nodded, wiping a few stray tears that were sliding down her cheeks. Sirius moved down to her, taking her head in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumb. All she did was nod again, he knew this was his answer. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving her.**

**He went down to the Black Library and researched all night about how love links to other dimensions. **

**~*~**

**Remus went to Sirius an hour later. Sirius was still in the library.**

"**Sirius?"**

"**What, Remus?" Sirius asked, engrossed in what he was reading.**

**Remus seemed uncomfortable but Sirius didn't notice. "Hermione has requested a trip back home."**

**Sirius looked up at Remus, his face shocked. "She wants to go back to her home? In France?"**

**Remus nodded slowly. "What happened between you two? She seemed on the verge of tears when she asked me if I'd take her back home."**

**Sirius sighed deeply before putting the book down and leaving the room in silence. He ran up to Hermione's room and didn't bother knocking. "What the hell Hermione?"**

**She was packing her bags but was only in a towel. She had to have taken a shower sometime after he left. Sirius had to really concentrate on what he was trying to say, but her basically naked in front of him took him by surprise.**

**Hermione gaped at him. Then she collected herself and said, "What are you talking about?" Her voice had a coldness to it.**

"**Why do you want to go home? Leave?"**

**Hermione looked away from him. Silent. Sirius went up to her, grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. "'Mione!"**

**She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He sighed and pulled her against his chest, holding her. He leaned down so his mouth was by her ear. He whispered, "Hermione, I don't want you to leave. I'm still trying to find what I'm looking for. I never want you to leave. Don't do this to an old man, my heart can't bear it."**

**Hermione pulled back away from him, looking at him. She hesitantly leaned in, knowing he wasn't going to meet her. She pressed her lips to his softly, trying not to scare him away.**

**But when she felt him returning her kiss, her heart leapt out of her chest. His hands moved to her waist and hers moved to his shoulder and hair. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity when he finally got sense of the situation and pulled back.**

**He pulled her to him once again, whispering, "We can't. Not now. Maybe sometime in the future, when you're older. Not now, though. I'm sorry."**

**She nodded against his chest. "I understand."**

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry this is short! I can't think of anymore to write while she's there in the summer, cuz nothing else happens in the summer. Next chapter will take place shortly after Mr. Weasley's attack. It'll go back and forth between then and the four months Sirius and Hermione have been away from each other, showing how much they missed each other =) I'm sure y'all will like it. **


	9. Chapter 9: Bonds and Romance

Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room writing her Potion's essay. Ron and Harry were beside her, talking about Quidditch and Professor Umbridge. She's horrible.

Working with Professor Snape on Potions this year was actually fun. He didn't seem to mind it when she asked him a question when they were alone. She liked being able to do something she was good at, and something that would get her mind off of Sirius. She missed him so much but never tells anyone, not even Ginny. They don't even talk as little as they used to. Hermione was still angry with her for telling Sirius everything.

"What do you think about him, 'Mione?" Ron suddenly asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Of who?"

"Sirius. You were with him for a couple of weeks before any of us was. What did you think?" Harry prompt her.

Hermione pretended to think. "Well, he's funny and has a bright personality when he sees people. He actually is like a dog, that way," Hermione said, laughing a little.

Harry smiled with her. "I miss him. But we'll see him in a couple of weeks, yay!"

Hermione faked a smile, not actually prepared to see Sirius so soon, now. She left the room, saying something about going to bed early.

"Wait, Hermione!" Neville called to her before she stepped on the stairs. Hermione turned and saw Neville running toward her. "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office about your Potion making with Professor Snape."

"Okay, thank you, Neville," Hermione said, looking at her books. Ginny was at her side in a flash.

"I'll take them up for you," Ginny offered softly. Hermione simply nodded and gave her books to Ginny, leaving.

~*~

"Ah, Miss Granger. I see Mr. Longbottom gave you my message," Dumbledore said when she came into his office. "Please sit down, Miss Granger."

Hermione did as she was told. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore just studied her for a moment. Then he spoke, "What exactly are your and Sirius Black's intentions with one another, if I may ask?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was _not_ expecting Sirius' name. At all. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"Oh, let me rephrase that. What are your feelings for Sirius?"

"Sir, I don't think it is relevant to my school work nor would it affect my work. What exactly are you getting at?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of suspicion. Dumbledore smiled, that twinkle clear in his blue eyes.

"Many people ask me the same question all the time. They don't get the fact I analyze things more than anyone I have ever met, save for you, Miss Granger. No, Sirius came to me asking questions about Bonding. Do you know what Bonding is?"

"They are many different kinds of Bonds. Bonds of friendship, Bonds of love, Bonds of enemies, Bonds of allies, Bonds of evil, Bonds of good…I can go on and on, sir," Hermione answered like he knew she would.

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly. Sirius came asking me about the Bond of Love. Do you have any idea as to why that is?"

Hermione shook her head but then remembered that Sirius said he was researching something. This must have been it.

"Sir, Sirius did tell me he was researching something but he wasn't clear on what it was. If you're asking if he and I expressed our love to one another, no we haven't. And I don't plan on it," Hermione said with her head held high.

"You did not deny that any of you had feelings for the other so I am safe to assume that you do?"

"I love Sirius…as a friend. I've liked him a lot since seeing him after the Tournament last year. But I'm not _in_ love with him and I am sure he doesn't feel that way for me either. We are confused but we aren't acting on our feelings at all. I'm much too young and illegal for him. I don't know."

Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius came to me asking about the Bond of True Love and I gave him the answers I knew. But I'd think he'd be better off asking you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

And as if on cue, Dumbledore's floo lit up and Sirius Black stepped through it. Hermione, not thinking and overjoyed with happiness, ran into his arms. Sirius was shocked but wrapped his arms around her petite body. They stayed like that. Until Dumbledore made a movement and they realized they weren't alone. Sirius set Hermione back on her feet and smiled at her.

"How's school going?"

"Good. I miss you," Hermione said, whispering the last part with a smile on her face.

"I missed you, too," Sirius replied warmly at her, whispering just as she did.

"I think you have questions for Miss Granger, correct, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle in his eye more pronounced than before. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Hermione. How often do I appear in your dreams?" Sirius asked, looking in her eyes, holding her hands in his.

Hermione's brows crinkled at this question. "Um, about every time I'm dreaming?"

"How often do you think of me?"

"All the time?"

"Do you feel a strong magnetic force pushing you towards me?"

"Yes?"

"Hermione, do you believe you are in love with me?" Sirius said this hesitantly. Hermione gaped at him.

"Sirius, I can't answer that. You know I can't," Hermione whispered, avoiding is gaze intently.

"Hermione, no one is going to judge you nor tell anyone else. Except I may tell Remus but he doesn't count," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking of what to say. She _doesn't_ know what love feels like at all but she never felt this strongly for a person until the summer. She never felt drawn to anyone else like she was with him. She decided to give him what she knew in her heart was true.

"Sirius," she started with a small smile on her face. "I don't believe that I am _in_ love with you…yet. I'm sure I will be but I don't know what it feels like. I'm sure I would have died without seeing you as along as I have if I were in love with you. I've managed this far. I'm sorry." Hermione was smiling small because she told him the truth. She told him what she believed to be true.

Sirius smiled back at her and looked behind her at Dumbledore who nodded and left his office. Hermione watched him go with a confused look.

Sirius suddenly pulled Hermione's gaze back to him. Sirius crashed his lips to hers, surprising her. Hermione melted in his kiss and when his tongue licked at her lips, she pulled away.

"You said we couldn't do this," Hermione said breathlessly. Sirius smirked.

"I said when you're older and in the future. Well, now you're sixteen and I think kissing is as far as we can go and I'm fine with that," Sirius responded, pressing his lips back to hers.

Hermione didn't know what to think, she was ecstatic that he was even considering her still. After four months. When his tongue came out again, to test the waters, she opened her mouth to let him in and their tongues clashed in a duel of dominance. Sirius groaned at finally being able to taste her. He had been thinking about this moment since they shared their first kiss.

Hermione sighed into their kiss. She dreamt of this (and more) almost every night. He consumed her in a way that should be scaring her, but it just made her want him more. Being a teenager and hormones going though the roof, Hermione lusted naturally after Sirius. She wanted him in her, badly. But it wasn't right. Kissing is okay for now. Nothing more until she's seventeen. She hated that. Time should hurry up and pass so she could spend the rest of her life with her Adonis.

"Hermione," Sirius moaned, pressing his cheek to hers, catching his breath. Hermione's eyes remained closed, not knowing exactly where they could go but knowing she wanted to be anywhere as long as it was with him. The doors to the office opened and Dumbledore walked back in, twinkling eyes and all.

Sirius laughed. "He walked out of the room so if anyone were to ask anything about me or you, he could deny it and be telling the truth," Sirius murmured to Hermione's ear, kissing her cheek softly. "I have to get going. I'll see you for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you," Hermione said, looking into his eyes. Sirius smiled and winked at her.

"I know. I'll miss you, too," Sirius said, kissing her once on the lips and leaving her.

Hermione felt somewhat cold and alone. Dumbledore dismissed her as it was getting very late.

Hermione went to sleep that night with thought of only Sirius…

~*~

Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's pet. When Hermione was informed of this, Dumbledore took her to Grimmauld where she would wait for everyone to come back from St. Mungo's.

Hermione ran straight up to Sirius' room in tears as soon as Dumbledore left. She burst in and he was on his bed, reading. He looked up, very surprised to see her. She ran straight for him, grasping him. He held her tight against him. Hermione cried until she could control her voice.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Arthur is going to make a full recovery from what Remus has told me. You okay?"

Hermione nodded, letting Sirius wipe away the remaining tears. She leaned down and kissed him, wanting to feel something else than worry for the moment. Sirius quickly responded, laying her down beside him and kissed her back fully. His hands on her waist burned her awakening need for him. She would never tell him this now because so much stood between them at the moment. Hermione was the first to delve her tongue into his mouth, surprising him with her taking control so easily.

He left her lips and kissed her neck, which he quickly figured out was a majoy sensitive spot and turned her on even more than she thought possible. She felt like she was going to combust from the lust she felt and found it worrying.

"Sirius," she moaned, trying to get his attention to tell him what she felt.

"What?" Sirius asked, kissing her neck.

"I need to say something," Hermione managed before moaning again. Sirius stopped and looked up at her.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he asked, suddenly worried he did something wrong.

"This is scaring me. I'm feeling all these powerful emotions that are ready to burst from my body. Their so strong I want to just rip all your clothes off and never see the light of day again. Why do I feel this way?" Hermione asked, looking into his soul.

Sirius' face was one of shock. He didn't see this coming so soon after they decided to take a step into their 'relationship.'

"It's the Bond. It makes whatever emotion you're feeling for the person you're bonded to and enhances them. Makes them almost uncontrollable. Are you feeling dizzy at all?"

"Well wouldn't you if you were kissed senseless by yourself?" Hermione countered him.

Sirius laughed and sat up, pulling her with him. "In other words, it's a sign we should stop our actions until you can completely control these emotions. The Bond is completely natural and knows what you want. It's all you feeling that way, not the bond making you. Just so you know," Sirius informed her, kissing her shoulder for comfort.

Hermione smiled at him and they went down to the kitchen to make tea and something to eat for when everyone got home about an hour later.

**A/N: Sorry, ive been sooooo busy I am surprised I got this chap finished. Hope y'all loveeee it *kiss kiss***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrecy Sucks

One night while everyone was still at Grimmauld for Christmas and break, Hermione left her and Ginny's room in search of Sirius. No doubt she found him in his room. He was lying on his bed, on his back, reading a dark brown and gold book. When he heard the door open, he didn't look up but said, "What is it this time, Remus?"

Hermione smiled. "If I was Remus," she started, laughing when he jumped, knowing it was now her, "I would definitely not look this hot."

"Well, you don't know Remus as well as I," Sirius replied with a smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled even wider, closing the door behind her and walking over to him. "Then Remus must be very luck you, ah, _know_ him," Hermione said suggestively and Sirius let out a bark of laughter. It's no wonder he was a dog.

Sirius sobered and sat up, patting the space in front of him for Hermione to sit. "And what can I do for you, Miss Granger," Sirius asked, setting the book down on the end table.

Hermione watched his movement with very curious eyes but answered him nonetheless. Hermione was in long pajama pants and a skimpy tank top. "Nothing _for_ me. _To_ me would be a better phrase of words."

Sirius smirked and kissed Hermione's lips softly. He pulled back to say something. "It's very dangerous for you to be in my room at this hour with a house full of people that will castrate me if they find out you are in my room, trying to get into my boxers," Sirius said, smirking at the look on Hermione's face.

"I am perfectly fine with that," Hermione said with an even glint in her eyes.

Sirius laughed and pulled her on top of him, in between his legs and kissed her again. This time he took the time to work Hermione up. Hermione let out a frustrated groan. Sirius laughed and finally delved his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in satisfaction. Sirius, knowing all of this was wrong, kept kissing her. He wasn't one to go by the rules. _Thank God,_ Hermione thought.

Sirius' left hand was on her hip and his right in her hair, pushing her face more close to his. Sirius pulled back for a breath of air and smiled up at Hermione, who was hovering over him, using her arms for balance.

"Well, that was intense," Sirius said, reaching up and kissing her lips softly before laying back down. Hermione smiled at him and he switched their positions, kissing her madly. Hermione moaned into their kiss when a frantic knock was at his door. Sirius, panicking, shoved Hermione off his bed and onto the floor away from his door.

Molly Weasley came in, yelling, "Sirius, have you seen Hermione?"

"Um, no I haven't, Molly. Is she missing?"

"She's not in her room with Ginny when I went to go check, Hurry up and help me," she said, bustling out of the room. Sirius waited a few moment before rolling to the other end of his bed and looking over the edge at Hermione. She was laughing, silently, so hard that tears were in her eyes.

"You see? That's why it's dangerous!" Sirius said, laughing. Hermione lifted herself up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sirius groaned at this.

"I was with Buckbeak the whole time," Hermione said to him before walking out of his room stealthily.

Sirius grinned wide and followed her. "Molly! I found her!" Sirius called when they were heading down the stairs.

Molly came rushing into the hallway and looked Hermione over. "Where have you been?!"

"She was with Buckbeak up in the attic. He likes her, surprisingly," Sirius said with a charming smile on his face that Hermione was going to slap off later when they were alone.

"Hermione, dear, please don't scare me like that again," Molly said sincerely.

"If I do this again, I will be sure to leave you a note on my bed. I'm sorry I worried you," Hermione told her in a soft voice. Molly smiled and left them, giving them each a hug good night.

When she was out of sight and hearing range Hermione and Sirius burst out laughing before heading into the kitchen where people were.

Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Snape, and Dumbledore were all there, drinking and talking.

"Why didn't anyone tell me they brought out the booze?" Sirius said, faking hurt. Hermione laughed at him and went to make herself tea.

"That's why, Pads," Remus replied, pointing at Sirius who was pouring a tall glass of Firewhiskey.

"Shut it, Virgin," Sirius shot back in a friendly tone. Hermione dropped the box of tea bags on the floor hearing Sirius say this. Sirius smiled and lifted the glass to his lips. Then he was hit with something that he knew before. "Hermione, how about you have some of this lovely alcohol we have. Ginny says-" Hermione interrupted him.

"I am seriously going to kill her. Whatever she has told you is a lie," Hermione said, though clearly what she was saying was the lie.

"Oh, so you didn't get drunk with the Weasley children and Harry?"

"I was the only one sober!" Hermione countered.

"Sober enough to walk a straight line. That doesn't mean you weren't drunk. Come on, just one," Sirius begged with puppy eyes as he walked to her holding his glass out to her. Hermione looked unsure at him and noticed everyone was watching them. She took his cup from her and chugged it, much to everyone's surprise. She chugged the whole thing without coughing or stopping. Sirius looked shocked at her, as did the rest of the room when all she did was hand it back to Sirius, empty.

Hermione got to making her tea and sat down while the water boiled. Everyone was still shocked. Hermione smiled smugly.

"You told me one, and I had one. Don't look so surprised."

"Hermione, this is the strongest stuff I have and even I can't go that long without coughing up a lung," Sirius said, surprise evident in his voice. Hermione just smiled.

"Then you don't have a higher tolerance for alcohol than me. Sorry," she added in a way that Sirius was reminded of Bellatrix. Snape must have thought the same thing because he told her, "Well, _Bellatrix_, I wasn't aware we had two Death Eaters in this house-hold."

Hermione looked insulted, which made Sirius and Remus laugh. "I am no where near being criminally insane, nor a Death Eater. Thank you very much, Professor Snape," Hermione seethed before drinking her tea.

"Ginny did say you have a high tolerance for the Devil's drink," Sirius commented, sitting beside Remus at the end of the table. Hermione was on his left.

"Ginny is not going to wake-up tomorrow. Yes, I do."

Hermione looked agitated that Ginny was talking this much about her and to _Sirius_ of all people.

"Hey, be thankful for Ginny. If it weren't for her knowledge of you, I would have never considered we had the Bond," Sirius said, making heads turn at the table. The only ones that weren't surprised were Remus and Dumbledore.

"What did Ginny exactly say to you?"

"I have told you everything she has said to me. She hasn't spoken to me at all since then. She was only helping you and you know it," Sirius said with a smile on his face so that Hermione was sure he wasn't yelling at her at all. Hermione just nodded, sipping her tea.

"Wait," Tonks said. "You two have a Bond? Which one?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore who nodded. "The Bond of Love. Nymphadora. The strongest and most powerful Bond. But, I am still doing my research on it."

Snape seemed not so shocked and this made Hermione suspicious. "Professor Snape, what do you know about the Bonding between Sirius and I?"

Snape smirked. "I am not surprised now. I sensed your Bond back in the Shrieking Shack two years ago," he said. Hermione only nodded, a little angry no one bothers to inform her on anything anymore.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, laying a hand on her arm. Hermione looked at his hand and then at his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said quietly, smiling as she did. Sirius nodded and backed off.

"Sirius, she's still a minor. Do you know everything about Bonding?" Tonks asked in a strained voice.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm still researching."

"Soon the Bond will overtake if you don't…take care of it," Tonks said uncomfortably.

Hermione and Sirius both looked at her with confused looks. Tonks was about to explain it when Snape cut in.

"What she is saying is that the Bonds' power will get to the point where it will want the most intimate action so it is settled. In other words, I'd say that you two will be having sex in less than six months. Especially since you two are away from each other so often that the want will grow until it unbearable and uncontrollable. I'm sure Albus knows this," Snape said, looking at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smirked and nodded. "I knew this but it is something I think they should find out on their own. It is obvious they are tied to each other for life and it is their decision on the whole thing."

Hermione was surprised at her teacher. He knew very _important_ and _life-altering_ facts and never thought to inform her or Sirius on it.

"So what if I am at Hogwarts and I have this want in me that I have no idea what it was? You were just going to let me combust from lack of sexual activity with Sirius?" Hermione asked calmly, but it was evident this was the calm before the storm.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "Naturally. Though, you would not have combusted. You would have been very frustrated and then I would step in and say something. But it's too soon in the Bonding for that part to become a reality. You have nothing to fear, Miss Granger. Though, it is not wise for any of you two to have other…partners than each other in fear it will lead to the Bond breaking and destroying the both of you."

Sirius and Hermione were in shock and a hint of fear at his words. Dumbledore smiled. "With that, I bid you all good night. Remus, you will escort Severus out, correct?" Remus nodded and Dumbledore Apparated.

"Well. That was a_ lovely_ visit," Hermione said sarcastically. Sirius laughed at her words.

~*~

"_The Bond of Love has many policies. One is that the two who are bonded cannot have other sexual or romantic involvements besides the bonded. They will suffer a horrible death. Another is that sexual intercourse is a must. If it is not quenched within a year of realization of the Bond, the two will die…"_

Hermione was interrupted by Harry walking into the Black Library. Hermione dropped the book and hid it from Harry's view.

"Hey, 'Mione. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much. Enjoying your time with Sirius?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I am. It feels like im talking to my dad, you know?"

"I can understand that. Where is he?"

"Getting some Firewhiskey from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley left the house for a few hours and Sirius is reveling in it. Everyone else went with her to visit Mr. Weasley. I chose to stay behind and they asked me about you and I told them you don't like hospitals and they left," Harry informed her. Hermione hugged Harry.

He knew her better than Ginny or Ron. He was a brother in her eyes. _A brother whose Godfather I'm supposed to fuck before next summer_, Hermione thought bitterly. She didn't want Harry to hate either her nor Sirius. But he was always understanding when it came to her or Sirius. She'd tell him when the time was right.

Whenever that would be.

**I was in such a writing mood today so you're welcome! I did this one chapter in one day!! I am soooo proud of myself. This chap is dedicated to my dear friend Ciddy who corrects me a lot. Not really, but still. Love her!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Amore

It was the last night before the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione would leave for Hogwarts. Sirius didn't want Harry nor Hermione to go. The Weasley children could stay if their mother wouldn't. Sirius was tired of getting ridiculed by her. Hermione went to Sirius every night but never stayed the whole night.

Hermione entered his room quietly. He was in his personal bathroom brushing his teeth and Hermione sat down on his bed in her usual night attire: long pants and a tank top.

Sirius entered the room and smiled when he saw Hermione and laughed when her eyes got wide, seeing he was only in his boxers. She loved his chest, it was tattooed and semi-muscular. He was beautiful. Sirius got on his bed and gave Hermione a heated kiss. His tongue sliding over hers so delicately, like she was going to break if he went any faster.

Hermione had other plans, though. She grabbed the back of his head and crushed her skull to his. Sirius took the hint and kissed her rough and thoroughly. Hermione moaned into the kiss. She could feel Sirius smile against her lips.

He backed up and just looked at her.

"What?" Hermione laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss you very much. Six months without seeing you? I'm going to have to call in a few favors with Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"Don't be getting yourself in trouble, now. Anyway, we're going to have to see each other because of the Bond. Not that I'm complaining," Hermione replied, they both laughed.

Sirius silenced the room so no one could hear them on the outside. "I'm so used to having all of you guys here and I'm just going to be alone! I hate being alone and I still get my nightmares. The only time I didn't have them is when we saved you and you slept with me."

Hermione knew where he was getting at. "Well, maybe I should stay just to experiment with your nightmares," she offered innocently. Sirius smiled at her.

"I'd appreciate it a lot."

"I know you would," Hermione responded, kissing him again. Sirius kissed his way down her neck. Hermione sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much, miss this. Our secret time together."

Sirius hummed in agreement, not wanting to take his lips away from her delectable skin. He was at her sternum when he didn't know if she would let him go farther but he experimented with what she would allow. He's pretty sure she'd allow him to go all the way but not now. Not when they can still be innocent in their relationship. He liked cuddling with her, he doesn't want the sex now.

Though he knew sex with her would be one of the best things he would ever experience in his life. Sirius started trailing kisses back up to her lips, which he kissed furiously.

Suddenly the door opened and Sirius jumped five feet away from the bed and Hermione. Hermione gasped and heard a low chuckle from the door.

"Pads, you should really think about locking this door when you have company," Remus laughed. Sirius was about to charge at him but Hermione's sigh of relief stopped him.

"Just be thankful it was only Remus and not anyone else," Hermione told him, getting up and walking over to him, kissing him on his lips in a loving way.

Remus shifted uncomfortably and they both noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"It's just weird seeing my ex-student kiss my best friend who is even older than I am," he shakes at the end of the sentence for emphasis which everyone laughs at.

"Anyway, all of us are down in the kitchen, drinking our friends away," Remus said. "You two should join us as to not raise suspicion."

Sirius and Hermione nodded, giving each other one last kiss before going downstairs. Sirius put on appropriate clothing, except a shirt. At the bottom of the stairs, Sirius picked Hermione up bridal style and ran into the kitchen with her. Hermione was squealing and noticed Harry, Ron, and Ginny were laughing at the sight before them.

"Look who I found in the Library, not bothering to join this going away party!" Sirius nearly yelled, as Hermione was flailing around.

He set her down in a chair and laughed at the look on her face. If looks could kill…

Harry was smiling brightly at them, completely oblivious. He was just happy everyone was getting along. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"So, 'Mione, what are you having to drink?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. Because of you," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at Ginny, who just smiled.

Sirius handed her a Firewhiskey and sat down next to her. "Drink up while you still can, Granger. When you get old like Remus and I, drinking is all you have," Sirius said, looking at Remus and motioning his head to Tonks. Remus glared at him and Hermione laughed.

Everyone turned to her, only Sirius looked at her amused rather than confused. "Hermione, you should really live it up, let loose once in a while," Sirius commented.

"Pay attention to your godson and leave me alone," Hermione laughed. Sirius smiled at her and when no one was looking, gave her a wink that made her blush. Sirius talked to Harry and everyone had a nice time their last night in the House of Black.

When everyone retired, Hermione told Ginny that she couldn't sleep and would either be on a walk or in the library. Ginny, too drunk and tired, mumbled and turned on her side, snoring lightly. Hermione stifled a laugh.

Hermione, sneakily, went to Sirius again. This time he was sleeping in a drunken stupor. Hermione heard him mumbling incoherently but he was panicked. Soon, he was screaming and Hermione ran to him, in tears.

"Sh, Sirius. It's okay, it's no real. It's not real!" Hermione kept saying while rocking his head in her arms. He finally woke up and stared at nothing in general. His face was stained with tears. He was silent but tears kept coming out. Hermione turned his face so she could see it and kissed his tears, his face.

When he was finally moving, but still not talking, Hermione kissed his lips softly, as an invitation. He kissed her back, with as much passion and love as he felt in that moment. Most would have tried to get someone else to do what she did. But she stayed beside him, comforting him, letting him let it all out. He was grateful for someone like her. Knowing that he couldn't spend another night like this, he silently made plans to speak with Dumbledore tomorrow morning after everyone left.

His tongue glided over Hermione's, tasting her sweet, fruity taste. How he loved to be near her, her scent. Hermione smiled into the kiss, knowing he was okay now. But she pulled back and looked at him.

"Tell me," she ordered in a soft voice.

Sirius sighed but did. "We all were running and Voldemort caught up. Killed everyone; Remus, James, Lily and Harry. I was the only one still alive, being blamed for their deaths and sent to receive the Dementor's kiss. I was a hallowed shell afterwards," he answered softly, trying to avoid breaking down again. This was their last night together until he would talk to Dumbledore. He wanted it to be perfect, not about him and his problems. Hermione continued to stare at him in worry.

He kissed her to make the look go away. He didn't want her worrying over him. She, hesitantly, kissed him back. His tongue traced the shape of her lips, asking for her to open her mouth to him. She complied, wanting to make him happy. Sirius knew then that he loved her. But he wouldn't say it. No.

He wondered how far they should go tonight. Knowing he didn't want to go all the way but maybe somewhere close enough. Sirius shifted so he was hovering over Hermione, right in between her legs, kissing her passionately. He experimentally brushed his hands over her breasts, making her moan. Sirius did this three more times, eliciting a louder moan every time, before settling his hands to cup them through her shirt. Even though she wore a bra, he could feel her nipples harden under his touch. His hands traveled south, resting at the end of her shirt before slowly sliding them up and under her shirt. Hermione made no move to stop him so he kept going. He had no idea what fire he was igniting in her, she was burning under his touch.

He went under her bra and struck her nipples with his palm, making her moan loudly in her throat. Sirius chuckled and continued to stroke them.

"Ugh, Sirius," she moaned, "Sirius, touch me."

_WTF? _he thought. _I _am_ touching her…Ohhh…_

She wanted him to…_touch_ her. Sirius leaned back and looked at her, searching her eyes for any trace of fear or dishonesty. There was none that Sirius could detect. He nodded slowly, giving Hermione a passionate kiss before traveling his hands down the length of her abdomen, ending at the top of her pants. He continued to kiss Hermione as he slipped a hand inside her pants, playing with her clothed clit before going under.

Hermione almost squealed as he toyed with her clit. Hermione gasped in and out short breaths as he went lower, to her heated and very wet core.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sirius said, looking up at her. She nodded surely. He smiled softly and kissed her lips as his fingers invaded her untouched core.

Hermione moaned loudly as he thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, making Sirius very hard at the noises she was making. Somewhere deep inside her, he hit that sweet spot that made her convulse and arch her full back off of the bed. He tried to stimulate that touch, loving the reaction he got from her.

Her core was so tight around his fingers that when she started to come, his finger's felt claustrophobic. She yelled out his name as she came, Sirius kissing her full on the mouth, basking in her coming. Hermione came down from her high not long after.

Hermione could feel Sirius' hard-on poking at her thigh. She grinned wickedly at him before changing their positions. She lay on top of him, her hands traveling slowly down his body. He stilled her hands right away, knowing her intentions.

"You don't have to do that, Hermione. This was about you," he said.

She smiled at him. "And now it can be about you, too."

Her hands proceeded to their desired destination. She felt his length through his boxers and smiled at how large he seemed. She snuck her hand into them, kissing him heatedly. Her small hand grabbed his cock gently into her hand, moving up and down with gentle tugs. Sirius had a sharp intake of breath before moaning as Hermione sped up and was now giving him a full blown hand-job. And he loved it. He came in no time, fourteen years of not having any kind of sexual relief all came out and Hermione kept stroking him.

He moaned her name over and over again. Loving the way it rolled off of his lips in the throes of passion. Hermione grabbed his wand and Scurgified them both, laying next to him on the bed. He wrapped them both in the blankets and held her while she slept, silent tears running down his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to go a day without seeing his angel of porcelain.

Sirius Black has fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever to update! Midterms and my nana going to the hospital for heart surgery I just didn't have time to type, nor any inspiration. I hope this made up for the long delay! BTW, my nana is doing fine, if u r wondering =)**

**~Valley***


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!! Except Annie (and I kinda don't wanna own her O.o)**

Hermione left. Saying a good bye to Sirius softly. He only nodded at her, letting her know he heard her. She left.

Sirius resorted to his room in silence, much to the dismay of Remus. Sirius would wait until tomorrow when Dumbledore came to leave his lair. Remus wasn't happy that Sirius immediately shut down from everyone else right when Hermione left. Sirius was never one to become too attached to one girl and especially at one time. He, Sirius, was always the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. This Bond is changing the Sirius Black everyone thought they knew him to be.

Hermione may just be able to save Sirius from himself.

Sirius has only ever loved a woman once before. And she was the one who broke him, withered him down to what he is. But now, it's different. Hermione was with him willingly. The Bond was only their realization of their harbored feelings for each other.

Sirius didn't want to fall in love again, though. It's terrifying. He wondered fleetingly he'd rather be kissing by Dementors than be in love again. But he found himself unable to stop his feeling for Hermione from growing. He was in love with her, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He found that he didn't want to.

Hermione was different. He didn't see her capable of breaking his heart. But that meant nothing. He didn't see his first love ever hurting him the way she did. He would be very cautious around Hermione now that he knew he was falling for her, and he was falling _fast._

"Sirius?" Remus said from the outside of Sirius' bedroom door. There was no answer. "Pads? Come on," Remus said, opening the door and saw Sirius laid sprawled out on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. They still smelled of Hermione and he wanted to revel in them.

Remus sighed at the sight of his friend. "She's not gone forever."

"It's going to feel like before, Remus. She's going to be the same," Sirius murmured.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed. "She's not Annie, Sirius. Hermione is not going to be like her. No one can be like her," Remus said comfortingly.

Sirius sat up and looked at his friend. "How do we know that? How can it be guaranteed Hermione doesn't have her on Annie inside? Any woman is capable of hurt. I don't wanna fall in love again, Remus. It didn't work the first time."

Remus' heart broke for his friend. Sirius shouldn't be afraid to love someone at his age. "Annie broke you, tore you for all you were. Hermione is not only bound to you by the Bond, but she cares enough to accept something she can't control. She will not be Annie."

Sirius truly wished he could believe Remus' words in full. But he will always be somewhat doubtful. He loved Hermione, someone he barely knew but somehow he knew enough to want to be with her forever. He will never understand his feelings for her.

~*~

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts with her best friends and was somehow torn apart. She never wanted to leave Sirius and with he being cold and indifferent when she said her good-bye made her suspicious that something may be wrong. She doesn't want Sirius to regret what happened the previous night. She rather enjoyed it. He seemed like he did too.

Ginny watched Hermione closely as Hermione walked with them to the Great Hall. She noticed Hermione had been down the whole ride there but though she would get over it when she arrived at the school, but she wasn't. Ron and Harry noticed this too but Ginny gave them a look that said "don't say anything to her if you plan on keeping your bollocks intact."

Let's just say they got the message.

Hermione tried her hardest to keep it normal, but she'd grown too attached to Sirius. When she retired that night, she cried silently at the loneliness she felt. The Bond had grown too strong over the break.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked when awoke the next day. Hermione felt like she was experiencing a hangover.

"Don't be so loud, Ginny."

Funny thing is, Ginny was whispering. "What's going on, 'Mione? You haven't been yourself since Grimmauld Place."

"I don't know, Gin. Maybe I'm too exhausted or something. Maybe I'll feel better after breakfast. Let's get dressed and go."

And that's all there was to it.

Hermione had Snape first thing in the morning and last thing in the evening for the whole year, helping him brew potions. Snape noticed how ghastly Hermione looked, but being the first day back to school and all, everyone must be tired. But this was unusual for Hermione. Snape made a mental note to speak with Dumbledore.

Hermione did not feel any better as the day progressed. It got slightly worse and she didn't even know why. She missed Sirius, but this is getting to the point of being ridiculous. She wondered idly if he was feeling the same pain as she.

"Miss Granger? Is everything all right?" McGonagall asked during her class. Hermione felt as if she would pass out.

Hermione gathered her stuff without another word and left the classroom. Perhaps she just needed more sleep. She made it up to her dormitory and slept the rest of the day.

Ginny woke her up gently, telling her it was time for supper.

Hermione walked with Ginny to the Great Hall with more ease than before. Hermione did feel a but better. She conversed happily with Harry and Ron and ate until she was full. She almost seemed okay.

Until the next week…

~*~

Sirius groaned in his sleep. His nightmares had multiplied 10x and he could not take it. It caused him physical pain. Too much blood and death in his dreams. Sirius woke with a start, sweaty and panting. He regained his breathing shortly and took a long, hot shower.

Remus sat in the living room the whole time. Sirius did not deserve these nightmares. He didn't deserve any of this. Dumbledore suddenly came through the Floo.

"Albus, Sirius' nightmares are getting worse," Remus announced as Dumbledore sat opposite him.

"I'm still trying to get a way Sirius can live at Hogwarts, stay with Hermione, and be undetected. This is not an easy task," Dumbledore said, sighing.

Remus let out a slow breath. "He can't keep doing this, Albus. Pretty soon, these dreams are going to_ kill_ him. Hermione was the only one that made them go away. I know it's been only two days but Sirius is not this strong. He can't keep dreaming like this. He needs her, Albus."

"I know, Remus. But where do you suppose he and Hermione stay?" Dumbledore demanded, defeated.

"In her dormitory. He can be in Padfoot form and sleep with her in her room. I don't know how you'll explain any of this, but it's a start," Remus answered.

Dumbledore seemed to be really considering it. "Hermione was not well yesterday but seemed okay today. Maybe there is more to this bond than has been said.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chap is so short but I really wanted to leave it at that. I cannot promise speedy updates, my sis had her baby and I have to go out of town next week and I am working on other stories as well as this. Please bare with me.**

**~Valley***


	13. Chapter 13: Sick

Hermione woke up the following morning feeling nauseated. She spent an entire hour throwing up in the girl's lavatory with Ginny and Luna taking turns holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. Hermione was late to Potions and was prepared to get the verbal abuse usually warranted. But Snape just continued on with the lesson like nothing happened. Hermione looked awful. Tired and sick would be a great way to describe her current appearance. Potions ended and Snape called to Hermione to stay behind. Hermione didn't even bother getting out of her chair.

"Miss Granger, you did not come to help brew potions with me this morning. And you arrive to class half way through the lesson. You look like you haven't slept in weeks and I demand to know what is wrong," Snape said in a calming voice.

Hermione sighed and let her head get settled before she answered. "I think I'm sick, but I don't know why I would suddenly get sick when I've never been too sick to miss classes, you know that. I've never felt so sick in my life than I do right now."

Snape studied her for a moment. "I advise you to stay here as you probably won't even make it to the door and I shall get the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey. Do _not_ leave without my permission. Understood, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, his voice completely serious.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered weakly and let her head rest on the wooden desk.

Severus Snape strode to the Headmaster's office and demanded Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, looking very perplexed, to go to his classroom to see Miss Granger. Dumbledore hurried to the Potions classroom while Snape fetched Madam Pomfrey.

When Dumbledore entered Snape's classroom, Hermione was on the floor, unconscious. Dumbledore ran to her and felt for her pulse. It was there, but growing faint. He, even though being in his old age, picked Hermione up and carried her into Snape's quarters and laid her on the bed. Madam Pomfrey and Snape were there within minutes.

"What happened?" asked Snape, clearly unaware of the changes in Hermione.

"When I arrived she was passed out and her heart rate is declining at a rapid pace," Dumbledore explained, watching Madam Pomfrey do anything and everything she could.

"Severus, I need you to go to Grimmauld place and bring Sirius here immediately. It may be the bond doing this to her and it may be affecting him very much the same way. By any means, get him here," pleaded Dumbledore.

Snape nodded and flooed without a second thought. When he arrived at Grimmauld, it was suspiciously quiet. Snape took out his wand and cautiously proceeded throughout the house.

He checked the kitchen and library first before heading upstairs and found Sirius in his bed. Snape went to his enemy and checked his pulse and realized that his state was similar to Hermione's. With a Hover charm, Snape was able to bring Sirius to his chambers without trouble.

Dumbledore was not shocked at Sirius' state but was worried nonetheless. Snape laid Sirius next to Hermione. He looked at Dumbledore for instructions on what to do next.

Dumbledore kept his weary blue eyes on the couple seemingly sleeping peacefully. "All we can do now is to wait and see. The Bond will work the way it wants. Hopefully it will want this couple to live. It has complete control over them, their lives. All we can do is pray and wait."

Sirius was dreaming. Hermione and he were in a little house somewhere in the country. They were old with gray hair and wrinkles. But they still looked at each other the same way they did when gray hair and wrinkles were far from being reality. Sirius still felt that same pull her eyes always had.

There were pictures all over the house, some moving, some not: mostly of their children and grandchildren. So many memories he could recall; their beautiful wedding, the births of their three children and the births of their seventeen grandchildren. He smiled at each memory before he realized none of this has happened yet. He realized he was still thirty six without freedom. But he did have the love of a sixteen year old Hermione and knew he had to get back to that reality before he lost it.

He wanted to live each memory he had just witnessed and willed himself to wake. When he did, he looked around the unfamiliar room with a frown before he laid eyes on the beautiful woman next to him, her eyes closed. He turned his whole body on his side, facing her. All he could see was her. He touched her face and felt a chill run down his spine. He got this horrible feeling that something was terribly wrong.

He leaned up so he could see all of her and noticed her breathing was faint. Sirius pressed his lips to her pulse in her neck and felt it, but very weakly. Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings and noticed Dumbledore and Snape sitting in nearby chairs, watching him carefully.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

Dumbledore rose gently and walked over to Sirius. "We have no idea what is happening, only that it may be the bond. I don't think it wants you dead though, seeing as you are conscious again. I'm sure Hermione will follow suit but I implore you to stay be her side, as close as you can be. The bond has appeared to be upset with the loss of contact between you and Miss Granger."

Sirius looked down at Hermione; studying her perfect face with such intense love that Snape couldn't look at them anymore.

"Albus, can we have some privacy, please? Perhaps I can get through to her without an audience?" Sirius asked softly.

Dumbledore nodded and he and Snape left the room silently. Sirius had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his porcelain angel. He leaned down enough to whisper in her ear.

"I miss you, Hermione. I had a dream about us, love. We were old and gray with all the love we could ever possess. After all those years, we still looked at each other the way we do now."

Sirius was getting choked up. He had to admit it to her or he'd explode. "Hermione, I love you. Very much and I only realized when we fell asleep our last night together. I don't know what this bond wants but it's trying to tell us something. Maybe we could escape this world for a while. Give us the time we need, away from everyone and everything for a change and have peace. The only thing that would exist is you, me and our love. Just please, _please_, wake up. I can't do this alone. Come back to me, Hermione. I love you," Sirius said, shaking with sobs now. He moved so his lips her hovering over hers before kissing her sweetly. Then everything went dark for Sirius.

Harry and Ron were worried. It was dinner time now and they hadn't heard nor seen Hermione anywhere and no one else had seen her either. Perhaps she was still very sick and sought help from Madam Pomfrey.

"Ron, look. Dumbledore's missing from the Head Table," commented Harry. Ron did what Harry said and frowned.

"Snape's not there either. Where do you suppose they are?"

"Snape's probably doing some Death Eater thing and Dumbledore may be doing something for the Order but he never misses dinner. Maybe we should go ask McGonagall after?"

Ron nodded. It seemed harmless enough. They'd ask her about Hermione as well. With Hermione being their best friend, they had a right to know where Hermione was and how she was doing.

After the meal, Ron and Harry waited patiently until most of the students were gone before approaching McGonagall. She looked at the approaching boys with suspicion.

"Mr.'s Potter and Weasley, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"We were just wondering where our missing professors were and if you know anything on Hermione's whereabouts and health," Harry said politely.

McGonagall studied them with caution. "From what I have been informed of, Professor Snape is helping Madam Pomfrey care for Miss Granger. I'm told she got very ill after Potions. Professor Dumbledore is most likely with them but I am not aware of where they are. I'm told, though, to tell you two that Miss Granger is in very good hands and to not worry. But she will not be attending classes until she had made a full recovery and that could be a little while. As soon as I know she's allowed visitors, I will inform you and take you to her immediately. Is that reasonable enough, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?"

Harry and Ron nodded, somewhat shocked that Hermione had gotten worse as time progressed but left without questions to their dormitories.

"Why do you think Hermione's been sick? She's been like that since we left Sirius'." Ron asked, completely confunded.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. She's never sick. Something isn't right but I don't think McGonagall lied at all. I think she told all she knew as a fact. I don't want to think that anything bad's happened to Hermi-" Harry was cut off turning a corner and running straight into Draco Malfoy.

They both stumbled from the force and looked at each other. "Watch where you're going, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Potter, I wanted to ask you if you've seen Granger around here since Potions. It's like she's missing in action," Draco said, actually sounding concerned.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond before responding. "Why do you care, Malfoy? To you she's just another mudblood ruining the reputation of this school."

"Don't you dare presume what Granger is to me. For all you know, she and I could very well be best friends. I only asked a simple question out of curiousity and concern and if you find yourselves uncapable of giving me a reasonable answer, I am not going to take your verbal abuse and leave you," Draco said, no animosity detectable in his words or tone.

Harry studied him a bit longer. "Hermione's ill and Snape's attending to her in some unknown destination. I don't know her health status but she won't be attending classes until she's made a full recovery. McGonagall said that could be a while."

Draco nodded. "Well, if you receive any updates, will you let me know?"

"Why do you show so much interest in Hermione? After years of verbal torture, I can't imagine you've suddenly grown remorse for it," Harry said.

"I do not have to explain why I'm interested where Granger is concerned. Just keep me updated as you are. Good night."

And he left without a single sneer or joke towards them.

"Things are just getting creepier this year," Ron commented, shaking his head in shock. Harry was just as surprised at this encounter as anyone could be. Why would Malfoy all of a sudden care about Hermione? Someone he's always put down just for her blood status.

Nothing made much sense anymore.

**A/N:** Long time, no write. I know! I'm probably just as surprised as you are to see me FINALLY continue this story! I've been very lazy with this story and was prepared to let it die but then I re-read it and fell in love with it again and knew I could do it justice so here's another chapter and I hope to keep up with them. I hope everyone's as happy as I am to continue this story and I apologize to everyone who was disappointed I haven't updated since MARCH! I am soooo sorry it's been MONTHS since my last update! Please let me know what you think! I need inspiration and telling me how I'm doing is exactly what I need to finish this story, which I just figured out how I shall end it and I'm very excited to get done with it just to see everyone's reaction! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to return! Love you all!

~Valley*


	14. Chapter 14: What's Wrong With Hermione?

**Disclaimer****: None of the Character's mentioned in this chapter belong to me. Thank you.**

Sirius never left Hermione's side. He stayed in the unfamiliar bed and looked around, trying to guess his whereabouts. He knew he must be in Hogwarts and clearly in a professor's private rooms but it looked so plain and simple, he couldn't match it to any professor he knew was still teaching.

"Albus asked me to make sure you ate normally. We don't want another near-death, do we?" Snape asked, coming in without his usual sneer. Sirius regarded him with suspicion.

"If you would be as so kind…Severus…to tell me where I am in Hogwarts, I would very much appreciate it," Sirius said, attempting to be civilized.

Snape's expression was one of shock. He was surprised Sirius was asking him something without his hatred leaking out. Sirius had even used his given name, not Snivellus as usual. "Well, if you must know, you are taking current residence in my private chambers because of Miss Granger passing out in my classroom, it was the nearest available room to keep her safe."

"Huh. I didn't expect you to live so plainly. This is not how I would have pictured your room if I were to attempt to picture it at all," Sirius said with mild surprise.

Snape was even more surprised that Sirius didn't make a comment on how disgusted he was to be in his bed. Snape would always have a grudge against the Marauders but he could just as well be civilized, considering the circumstances they're even having this conversation.

"Do you think Hermione will be okay?" Sirius asked, looking down at her somewhat sleeping form.

Snape sat in the chair beside the bed, regarding Hermione as well. "I cannot say for sure but she is a very strong young woman, always has been and I'm confident in saying she won't give up without a fight. And I'm sure she's fighting with everything she has right now just return to you," Snape answered honestly. Sirius smirked somewhat.

He knew Hermione would never give up her life without trying with everything she is. It was nice to be told that, though, especially by someone who has tormented her for all the years she's been a student here. Sirius kept his eyes on Hermione, reveling in how beautiful she was. Hermione was indeed a beautiful woman and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be Bonded to her. She was someone he could talk to and have real conversations with and they were completely comfortable with each other. Sirius didn't want to think about it but he couldn't live if something bad happened to her to end her life. He prays, something he rarely ever did, being a wizard, Christianity seemed dumb and unreal.

Hermione was trying to find herself in a dark room it seemed. It was like the only light was a spotlight fixated on her alone. She didn't sense another presence so she presumed she was alone but she didn't understand where she was or why. She suddenly felt warmth fill her completely from the inside out. She felt love. Hermione couldn't explain it but she knew Sirius was with her somehow. He was trying to help her, she just couldn't see him.

"Sirius, how can I get back to you? How can I wake up from whatever this is?" she asked in the darkness, continuing to walk around. Hermione was very calm, not at all worried or anxious.

She walked aimlessly through the darkness. She was surprised how good she felt compared to how she felt in Snape's class.

_Snape's class_.

That was the last thing she could think of before everything went black and she woke up walking around here, wherever _here_ was.

Hermione thought of the bond, not knowing what it wanted from her exactly. Perhaps it was being away from Sirius that made her so sick. Maybe the Bond wasn't pleased with them thus far. There had been only a little activity between her and Sirius but the Bond never acknowledged this. It didn't even feel as though they were bonded. It just seemed they were in a new relationship and are attempting to make it work.

"Okay, um, Bond," Hermione started, feeling very stupid and awkward. "Um, I don't know if you're the reason I'm stuck in whatever this place is but if you are, I pretty much can't do what you want me to until you release me. Sirius and I are progressing just fine and I would very much like to get back to him. So, uh, please return me to him. Uhh, thanks?"

Hermione didn't know what else she could possibly do, so she laid down where she stood, and went to sleep.

Harry and Ron waited patiently each day for any news on Hermione but none came. McGonagall shook her head at them when she'd find them both looking her way. After three days of absence, Dumbledore returned.

Harry and Ron requested to meet Dumbledore for the whereabouts of Hermione. He arrived at Dumbledore's office and walked in. Dumbledore looked more weary than usual. Harry sat down across from Dumbledore. Ron stood, leaning against the nearby wall to Harry's right.

"Professor, are you feeling all right?" Harry asked first. Dumbledore smiled at the young student's concern for his health.

"My weariness is mental, not physical, Harry. I'd advise you not to worry so much. So, you've come, by assumption, to ask about Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. She hasn't been seen for some time now and Ron and I are very worried about her. Even Malfoy's asking about her," Harry commented.

Dumbledore looked almost stunned at this. "Draco Malfoy is concerned about Miss Granger?"

"Yeah, weird, I know. But he seems to mean well. How is Hermione?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "What do you know about Bonds?"

Harry looked confused. "Eh, not much." Ron shook his head as well.

"Harry, Ron, you both must be very open-minded about what I am about to tell you. Can you do that for me?" asked Dumbledore. Harry and Ron nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Hermione is very sick because of a Bond she shares with someone you are quite fond of."

Dumbledore paused to gauge Harry's reaction. "She is bonded to Sirius Black by love. Now, boys, what you must keep in mind, this was not their choice to begin with. Hermione and Sirius were both appalled by this and were very reluctant to satisfy the Bond. Sirius did not suffer from his usual nightmares when Hermione would be lying next to him in sleep. Hermione felt normal, of course. Until now. Hermione is as of right now in a comatose state. She passed out in Professor Snape's office and is being cared for from his private chambers.

"Sirius has been suffering from his nightmares to a physical level, according to Remus Lupin. He was in the same state as Hermione but quickly came back to us when we laid them next to each other. The Bond works in very mysterious and life-threatening ways. We, as in Professor Snape and myself, predicted that the Bond wouldn't need Sirius and Hermione to consummate their Bonding for many more months but apparently, the Bond had other plans.

"Hermione is still in her comatose state and we can't figure out for the life of us why she hasn't awakened. Professor Snape, Sirius, and myself are doing everything and anything we can to find out why this has occurred and how to possibly reverse it."

"So, Hermione and Sirius are in a relationship?" asked Ron, clearly confused.

"Yes, Ronald. I know that it seems very immoral but a Bond cannot be disobeyed and does not discriminate against gender, age, experience, or race. It is completely its own being, for want of better words," Dumbledore explained.

"Will Hermione be okay, do you think?" Harry asked; worry filling his beautiful Lily-green eyes.

"I cannot say for sure, Harry. As far as we know, she's not in any pain, only sleeping, as it were. Whether she'll wake up or not is something I cannot answer and be confident with it."

"Is Sirius all right?" Ron asked. This was a bit surprising that Harry and Ron totally switched persons for a moment with their questions.

"Sirius is just fine physically. Mentally, he is beaten down. He truly has fallen in love with Hermione and it kills him to feel so helpless, not being able to save her." Dumbledore closed his eyes, tired from the past few days. "I can take you two to her if you so wish but I must warn you, be mindful of where you are and who is with you. Come along."

Sirius stayed by Hermione's side and was just drifting off to sleep when he heard a familiar voice that belonged to none other than his godson. Sirius opened his eyes with a start and stared into the green eyes that had once belonged to Lily.

"H-harry, I can explain-" Sirius started but Harry cut him off.

"Dumbledore explained everything. No need to," Harry said softly, his eyes trained on only Hermione, as were Ron's. They immediately went to her side and just stared at her. There wasn't much else they could do, sadly.

Sirius watched his godson with caution. He wondered what exactly Dumbledore had told them and wondered if they knew everything. Snape was still in his chair on the side of the room, staying silent. It seems as though Ron and Harry had not seen him. Dumbledore stood in the doorway and motioned for Snape to join him outside this room.

The three males in the room stayed in silence, never once speaking a word. Everyone's eyes were on Hermione, who seemed to be moving her eyes under her eyelids. Hermione started twitching uncontrollably and Sirius tried to restrain her while Harry called for help. Hermione started gasping loudly, almost screaming when Dumbledore and Snape rushed into the room.

But through everything that was happening, Hermione had not waken up.


End file.
